


第三类生存

by FirstWoof



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 多cp 群像（是这么想的）
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstWoof/pseuds/FirstWoof
Summary: 星际ABO，轻松谈恋爱。沙雕二世祖A/腹黑冷傲O





	1. Chapter 1

  
 

  
科斯一号星上，是难得的夜间。

这星球每月只有两日是黑夜，且有许多为着黑夜才有的花样。其中最是吸睛的，便是每年一次借着星球建立纪念日的由头，而举行的烟火晚会。

要说这东西，早几百年就因为消耗资源且污染地球环境而被彻底禁止了。之后这么多年来逐渐开发的星系，也以同样的理由被禁止，这几年不知为何又在科斯一号星上重现了天日，这本也没什么，可渐渐的，人们就发现，这一股复古风，并没有按他们所想的那样如期而至别的星球，这大部分星球，依旧是明令禁止。只有这科斯一号星，是个例外。

因此，一个月前空间站的移动电子屏幕就早早打上了广告。这难得的烟火盛会，可不就吸引了如潮的人群。

科斯酒店——这和星球同名的酒店，背景着实不一般。平日里并不开放接待游客，许多富得流油的小老板即便身揣巨款，也只能搂着小情儿叹着气仰视这高耸入云傲然伫立的华美楼宇。

除了今夜。

科斯酒店唯一的开放夜，人人都说是借着烟火晚会捞钱，要知道，位置最好的几层套房，价格几乎都要炒上天去。

于是今夜的科斯酒店的旋转门前可是难得的攘来熙往，各样的人群擦身而过，炫目而迷人的灯光从各色洋溢着兴奋的脸上滑过；气旋铺陈的地面上扫过各样精致的裙摆。

这来来往往的人群中，有一对情侣似乎是在闹别扭。

高大的Alpha身型魁梧，接近一米九的个头，一头亚麻微卷的头发扎在脑后，面上是漫不经心的笑容，只是这笑容和颧骨上刺青并在一起，怎么看怎么邪气。然而他并没有在后颈贴上信息素隔离贴，这在公众场合多少有些失礼，来往难免惹人侧目。有警惕护着伴侣的Alpha，也有大胆可爱的单身Omega暗送秋波。

而紧贴着他的是一位高挑的金发女郎，黑色的长风衣打在膝盖上侧，面上的墨镜遮住大半张脸，从抿着的嘴唇看得出主人心情并不是很好，Alpha偶尔会贴着她的耳朵说些什么，都被她不着痕迹的躲开了。  
两人半搂着来到大厅，轻车熟路的走向半空悬浮的自助智能机器，用身份晶片换了预定房间的电子密码。

这一对吸睛的情侣亲密的进了电梯，到达他们的房间后，两人却飞快地弹开了。

那金发女郎摘掉墨镜转过头来，恶狠狠的冲身后的人压低声音威胁到：

“伊萨克，我发誓这次任务结束后我会把你头塞进这个酒店的厕所中，你这个白痴！”

然而这声音却明显是一个带着怒气的青年音，边说边一把掀掉头上那一簇夺目的金发。抬起头来，赫然一个漂亮的青年，眼窝深陷，瞳色浅褐，鼻梁高挺，头发却是纯黑的，稍长的胡乱贴在脑门上。微微下垂的眼角让他平添了几分无辜与稚气，即便抿着唇一副不高兴的样子，也迷人极了。

伊萨克最初也被他的外表迷惑，初次相识的时候也有过砰砰心动的感觉，只是不过几日，他便发觉这家伙不过是个脸蛋漂亮的骗子，刻薄又任性，嘴毒的让你恨不得和他同归于尽。不过这家伙捣鼓一些电子设备很有一套，很得莫西的重视。

“你以为掩护身份是那么容易搞到的？可不是每次都能这么幸运，你还挑三拣四。”伊萨克语气带着戏谑，“嘿，罗伊，笑一个吧，每次就只是这个表情，真是扫兴。”

我看你这家伙的蠢脸才是扫兴！罗伊在心里大骂伊萨克，他就知道这家伙不会放过任何一个捉弄他的机会。

因为Omega相对单薄的身材，他在出任务的时候大多数都是伪装成Beta，可是只要是和伊萨克一起，这家伙不会放过任何一个看他出丑的机会，有心也好无意也罢，次次都是女性。真是个恶趣味地混蛋！而伊萨克自己呢，明明是个Beta，却每每用不同的信息素伪装成Alpha,像个愚蠢又张扬的二世祖，简直是蠢透了！

罗伊简单的抓了抓额前的碎发，不再理会伊萨克，而是很快的打开了包，将要用的东西一一摆在床上。以防万一，将房间的角角落落用检查了一遍。接着将一个小巧的椭圆形塑胶块贴在墙上，很快，那小小的电子屏幕上就有了画面。  
伊萨克调侃：

“这些酒店费这些功夫做什么保全，把你搞到手，在这酒店里那些见不得光的交易哪个不是手到擒来，光封口费就能捞到手软。”

“他们的信号已经很难截获了，这东西，也是我从怀亚特婶婶那里偷来的，要是让她发现……”罗伊一边调整着范围和耳机一边小声嘟囔，确认无误后，啧啧两声，“这次一定要速战速决，拿到药品确定后就撤离，不要恋战，在科斯星球，我还是有点担心。”

伊萨克听得出罗伊语气里的紧张，科斯星球是特兰斯星群和科马里星群以外相对较大的中立星球，莫西很少派他们来中立星球，因为势力范围不明确，他轻易也不敢在这里发展自己的人脉，因此来到中立星球，便是孤立无援。若只是这样还好，一旦落入科马里人的势力范围，可就麻烦了，更何况罗伊这一个Omega，万一被居心不良的人盯上，后患无穷。要知道一个Omega在黑市上能卖到天价，有的是人甘愿冒险，更何况是在治安复杂的中立星球上。

要不是因为这批药品，莫西是不会放心让罗伊来这里的。

而这批药品，是一组没有被送到莫西手上的抑制剂。人口增长率每况愈下，这东西是两大星系视若仇敌的玩意儿，只是Omega争取生育自由亦不是一天两天的事，抑制剂一旦问世，想要销毁可没那么容易。于是两大星系致力于争取Omega平权的许多组织，在抑制剂初问世时，就掌握了自己的生产渠道，即便日后政府下令严禁私产抑制剂，这制作窝点也是野火烧不尽，春风吹又生。

莫西便是特兰斯星系一个不小的平权组织的小头目，抑制剂这东西，本该是谨慎又谨慎的，而现在足足十几支下落不明，不是小事。要是被政府的暗探钓了鱼，特兰斯的几个组织恐怕都要大清洗；而万一落在了Omega贩卖组织的手里，后果更是不堪设想，要知道这东西不控量的话，对Omega的身体伤害是很大的。这些抑制剂一天下落不明，一天不知有多少Omega要受它的折磨。

这东西，要拿回来，还不能引起政府和军方的注意，如此一来，罗伊是势必要走这一遭的。

想到这里，罗伊咬了咬牙。

这批抑制剂固然重要，但是第一次来中立星球，未知的焦灼还是让他不安，假若这酒店只是个交接点还好说，抢了就走，并不会引起大的动静；可这里假若是最终窝点，恐怕这药品就没那么容易拿回去，他和伊萨克的处境也会很被动。

莫西告诉他，八成是同为暗地组织的人争抢资源，背后不一定涉及成规模的组织。可他总觉得没有那么容易。

罗伊仔细的辨别耳朵里不同距离传来的声音，就这样耐心的等待了三个小时后，隐隐约约窗外有些骚动，同时耳蜗里接收到窸窸窣窣的交谈声、脚步声以及惊喜的叫嚷。

烟火盛会开始了。

在夜空鸣响的烟火将黑夜映的甚是好看，彩色的光晕越过窗户扫在罗伊的侧脸上，罗伊的眉头紧皱，不自觉的抿起嘴唇，神色紧张。

几分钟后他猛地转头看向伊萨克，压低声音快速的说：

“客梯，上两层，四个人。”

伊萨克摸了摸腰间的家伙，没有闻言而动，而是眼神明亮的盯着罗伊，问道：

“这一层也有人上来了吧？是什么人？”

“不重要，药品在那四个人手里，速战速决，难道你想等更多人来吗？”罗伊毫不退缩的盯回去，皱着眉催促他。

伊萨克摇了摇头，指了指罗伊：“我拿到东西会告诉你，你立刻收拾东西撤离，不要生事。”

说完转身离开了。

罗伊仔细辨认着耳朵里的脚步声，确认伊萨克身边安全，手指微动，另一些声音清晰的传进耳朵里。

“哈，这家伙可还是个雏呢，勒戈夫这家伙可真会享受，好东西总是自己留着。”

“他一向如此，老奸巨猾的混蛋。”

两个人又淫笑着说些什么，罗伊没有再听，他知道这两人已经顺来上来的客梯离开了。他也清楚的知道这两人和药品没什么关系，因为就是他们的谈话泄露了上两层的有四个人，而这两人似乎还带着一个人，进入了这间房斜前方的一间房将人放下后，便离开了。

罗伊听到了几声惊恐的呜咽和两人下流的调笑。

他已经猜到了是什么令人不齿的事，但他也知道，这次的任务不由得他擅自决定。

耳机里传来伊萨克确认到楼层的信号，罗伊看着监控画面，简短的说：

“四个人，确认。”

确认伊萨克身边干净，他的任务就完成了大半，他还是忍不住听了听隔壁房间的动静，依旧是混含着挣扎的抽泣声。

罗伊咬了咬嘴唇，拳头捏紧了又松开。最终还是抓起移动遥控器，摸了摸腰间的麻醉枪，压低了帽子，戴上了口罩，闪身向外走去。

他一边听着耳机里伊萨克准备时的动静，心想，就去看一眼，只帮他把绳子松开，就马上回去收拾东西和伊萨克会合。

肯定不会耽误什么事的。

罗伊很快的刷开门，听到门响，里面的人挣扎更激烈了起来。罗伊反手关上门，三两步走进套间的大床边，一个四肢被紧缚在床杆上的人映入罗伊的眼帘，那人半张脸都被束口器遮起来，望向罗伊的一双眼睛里满是泪水，惊恐的挣扎起来。

罗伊看到这人脸上的东西，有一瞬间的怔愣，接着就是拔地而起的怒火——这东西，他见过，出现在Omega贩卖窝点。

罗伊走近，按住这人的头看了看他的后脑勺，果然是个Omega，对着满是哀求的盯着他的眼睛，罗伊指了指他：

“我给你解开，不许出声。”

说着不顾那人呜呜的拒绝，从口袋里掏出一个类似开锁器的东西，只是更小，他稍用力的将东西插进后颈的锁眼里，滴滴几声后，束口器弹开了，同时电光一闪，躺在床上的Omega硬生生忍下了一次电击。

罗伊知道那滋味并不好受，只是现在没有更好的办法，这东西上还带着定位器，没有钥匙，又不能暴力拆除，用电涌强行打开，就会触发电击器。

那Omega一面是害怕罗伊的警告，另一面是本身也没有多少力气了，于是只是偏过头低低的喘着气。

罗伊听着伊萨克那边的动静，似乎已经和人起了冲突，于是他很快的解开了Omega手上的绳子，转身就要走。

“别走！求求你……救救我……”身后的Omega哀求道，“就算……我是跑不掉的，我是被卖到这里来的，我不知道这是哪里，也不知道该到哪儿去……”

罗伊充耳不闻，疾步向门口走去，然而正要打开房门，一阵清晰的脚步声停在了门外，同时门锁发出了开锁的提示音；而耳朵里则是伊萨克一句模糊不清的咒骂，接着就是一声暴喝：

“走！”

罗伊果断的超后退了半步，手往腰上摸去，门外的人打开门的一瞬间，罗伊扣动了扳机，那人似乎也吃惊于屋内有人，只是还未能张口质问，便沉沉的倒向了地面。罗伊跨过那人，迅速阖上了门。

而那个Omega不愿就这样被扔下，咬着下唇解开脚上的绳子，拖着疲软的身躯就要去追罗伊，然而堪堪出了卧室的门，就看到罗伊拿枪举着的那人轰然倒地，一时惊吓正要尖叫，接着就被扑面而来的信息素压的往后退了两步。

那人是个Alpha！

一想到假若没有这个来救自己的人，那个Alpha要对自己做的事，Omega就忍不住颤抖起来。

罗伊也发觉了，虽然他戴着微型隔离器，但这么近距离的接触到Alpha的信息素还是让他忍不住皱眉，屏息以最快的速度从那人身上摸到麻醉枪的枪尾然后后退。

这人个头接近伊萨克，要不是没有防备，罗伊也没有把握这么顺利放倒他。

现在麻烦了，这Omega是没法悄无声息的溜走了，何况不知道来人的身份，万一是个有点来头的家伙，醒来后也不会就这么善罢甘休，他要是就这么把这个Omega扔在这里，反倒会害他死的更快。

几个念头在脑海里闪过，罗伊无奈的转头对着胆怯地打量他地Omega说：

“自己跟上。”

 

好在碰头的途中有惊无险，伊萨克弄出的动静，把酒店警卫的注意力吸引了个十成十，罗伊即便带着个拖油瓶，也还算顺利的从员工通道溜了出去。

伊萨克劈里啪啦地按着控制板上的按键，不起眼的悬浮车飞速的向空间站滑去。

“我跟你说什么了？叫你不要生事？你倒好，还给我带个人回来？”

“莫西给你换了麻醉枪，我看你是更有恃无恐了！能不能低调啊？这次就我们两个人，万一你惹到什么不该惹的人，你想过后果吗？”

“现在好了，任务失败了不说，还惹了这么大一个麻烦。不够丢脸的。”

罗伊一直对伊萨克的抱怨充耳不闻，听到这里，才插一句嘴：

“任务失败丢脸的可是你，这才四个人，你都能搞砸？”

“那四个人手里拿的根本不是抑制剂。”伊萨克语气里没了浮夸的抱怨，而是不安的沉了下来，“事情没那么简单。莫西的情报不准确，我再纠缠下去，你我都无法脱身了。”

罗伊皱了皱眉。

“假若我们的药品真的流入了科斯星，那拿着药品的，恐怕不是好对付的。”

罗伊不由得想起自己捡来的人，从后视镜里瞄了一眼缩成一团的Omega，伊萨克顺着罗伊的视线也看了看后座上瑟瑟发抖的人，又是忍不住皱眉。而Omega似乎注意到两人的沉默，飞快地瞄了一眼伊萨克，神情是难掩地惊慌和恐惧。

罗伊想起什么似的，颇有几分厌恶的冲伊萨克挑挑眉：

“把你那伪装剂收起来。”

伊萨克这才恍然明白为何这后座的人一直对他敬而远之，他冲人轻佻的敬了个礼:

“抱歉。”

看着那Omega好受了些，罗伊才开口问他：

“你叫什么？”

“……宾。”

“什么？”伊萨克皱着眉插嘴，“这什么奇怪的名字，你是哪里的人？”

“我，不知道自己的父母是哪里人。”宾抿了抿嘴，小声说，“我有记忆以来，就一直在54号星上一家……酒店做杂事，听比我大一些的姐姐说，我是被父母卖给那里的。”

罗伊面上没什么表情，心里却对宾的来历有了几分判断。

宾如果是被父母卖到54号星的话，想必所居住的星球也不会在编号星群以外。而这编号星群，是人类最早进驻太空时作为落脚点的一些条件简陋的星体，随着人类势力范围的扩大，所拥有的星体的增多，这些星体已经慢慢的不被重视；而后特兰斯、科马里两大对立阵营的星群形成后，这些编号星更是到了版图的边缘。虽说两大星群为着势力的争夺分割了这些星体，但事后并没有投入过多的精力进行扶持和治理，渐渐的，就成了落后而混乱的地方。贫穷，混乱，失序，买卖人口这种事稀松平常。

看这个样子，宾的父母恐怕是养不起他了，才卖到了54号星，而他嘴里所谓的“酒店”，罗伊清楚得很，恐怕是风月场所。这些地方，会买一些小的男孩子，从小养着，到了十一二岁分化的时候，若是资质平平的Beta，便可以做一些管理方面杂活；若是身强体壮的Alpha，可就是忠心耿耿的保镖了。

只是没想到，这小男孩居然分化成了Omega。

人类从男女性别分化后，又有了Alpha、Beta、Omega的区分，只是在这漫长的演化过程中，由于生理结构上的本质区别，到如今，Omega大多还是女性，而Alpha大多还是男性，Beta是变化最不明显的人种。

在这种情况下，女性Alpha和男性Omega是最为稀少的，虽说物以稀为贵，但讽刺的是，这两类人，却一直深深的承受着来自整个人类群体的歧视。

女性Alpha，是因为第一性别是女性，在Alpha群体中不受重视；而男性Omega，则因为第一性别为男性，在Omega群体中备受冷眼。

只是这样倒也罢了，女性Alpha还能因为是Alpha多少有喘息之地，男性Omega就没有这么幸运了。

单说罗伊参加过的几次打击贩卖Omega窝点的行动，其中Omega的小男孩，年龄普遍比女性Omega和Beta要小，而遭遇的事情，却是让人不寒而栗。

因为少，因为特殊，因为看起来“没什么用”，男性的Omega能够在温暖健康的家庭与环境成长，太难了。

像宾这样相貌的Omega，罗伊无须多想，他之所以到今天还没有被标记、被凌虐，无非是那家“酒店”知道现在一个男性Omega在黑市的价格，而在54号星上是拿不到这样好的价格的。想必给出了他们满意价格的买主，是个非法营运贩卖人口的组织，只有这样有规模的组织，才会到那样偏远的地方去，这样买回来的人，大多身份不明，即便不小心弄出什么问题，也好悄无声息的处理掉。

思及此，罗伊终于抑制不住怒火般的皱起了眉。

伊萨克怕他气性上来又做出什么冲动的事，赶忙一副很友善的样子关心起宾，试图转移焦点：

“嘿，别害怕啊，我们都是好人，你看，这个家伙，看上去凶，其实和你一样啊，是个善良可爱的Omega……”

“闭嘴！”罗伊恶狠狠的转头警告伊萨克，“少说几句废话吧你，抑制剂没拿到，还是想想怎么跟莫西编瞎话！”

“这是他情报有问题在先，怎么能怪我？”伊萨克毫不在意地笑笑，幸灾乐祸地瞅罗伊，“倒是你，我看你怎么解释这个家伙。”

宾则是吃惊的看向罗伊，眼神里有遇到同类的惊喜，也有不敢相信的怀疑。

罗伊则是从包里翻出伪装的假发，戴上墨镜，道：

“不管怎么说，先离开这里，回去见了莫西再另作打算吧。”

接着稍稍偏了偏头，冲着宾的方向安抚他：

“别担心，我们会带你去安全的地方。”

科斯一号星上依旧是沉沉的夜，街上还有人对刚刚落幕的烟火演出滔滔不绝的回味着，在这片热闹与繁荣的遮掩下，罗伊和伊萨克借着掩饰身份，悄悄地从空间站私人星际飞船，朝着特兰斯星群快速远去。


	2. Chapter 2

莫西对着任务失败还带回来麻烦地二人十分不满。

“说过多少次了，出任务的时候不要节外生枝。这次本来就只有你们两个人，万一那个Omega是对方设的陷阱怎么办？况且我们每一次的任务都是要在保证安全的前提下进行的，这人来历不明，你明明可以等回来告诉我后，我们再做打算的。总是这么冲动，迟早会招来祸事！”

“哎呀老头，你没在现场不知道情况有多危急。”伊萨克觉悟倒是高，主动背锅，开始编瞎话，“等跟你说完再回去，他恐怕早都被折腾的奄奄一息然后不知道被卖到哪个犄角旮旯了。还是个小孩呢，就算我狠得下心，那罗伊能善罢甘休吗？”

莫西才五十出头，通过长期控量注射抑制剂，已经从一个清秀腼腆的Omega变成了一个老奸巨猾的Beta。他这小半辈子都献身于如何转变自己的第二性别，他自己就是第一例成功的实验品。有着这种毅力，也难怪能撑得起SUMIT这个地下组织——和这种不听话的手下。

莫西气的直摆手，转头犀利的盯着罗伊：

“你怎么说？”

“我知道这样做很冒险，但是那时候不带着他，他也就是一个死字。我们做这些事，本来就是为了他们这样的人不再受折磨。”罗伊别扭的把视线落在一旁，并不看莫西，“他一个话都说不利索的家伙，能危险到哪儿去？大不了让余鸣查查他的底细，留在实验室给你打个杂，你还白捡个劳力呢。实在不放心，让他跟着我，总行了吧。”

莫西重重地叹了口气。

他也不欲在这件事上多责备罗伊，他知道罗伊的性格，若是置之不理，回来了还不知要内疚多久。所幸他们二人毫发无伤的回来了，一个来历不明的Omega他还是可以处理的。

只是这原本的目标——抑制剂带来的，却是这样一个让人坐立难安的消息。

伊萨克弓着背蹲在椅子上，皱着眉回忆：

“那些人的确是很谨慎的护着一个箱子，只是那东西上的标签是假的，对我拿的验真器完全没反应。打斗时也是以保护那假货为主，并没有对我过多纠缠。看样子连这些人都不知道自己拿的不是真家伙。这伙人对这东西这么谨慎，经验如此丰富，恐怕不是什么小组织。”

伊萨克眯了眯眼：

“你的情报只到交易房间号，然而这房间明显只是烟雾弹。看样子他们在情报方面也是有人在操纵的，能骗过余鸣……”

莫西紧紧皱着眉头，也在考虑这件事背后存在的可能性：

“可是这些人，是怎么在这么有限的时间，在中立星球上做这些布防？”

“所以说啊，必定不是容易对付的人。恐怕这次他们只是想要保全这些抑制剂，对前来抢夺的人只是驱赶。以此看来，未必是对付不了，而是觉得没必要出手吧。”

伊萨克想到这里，忍不住打了个寒颤。

罗伊听着他们二人的分析，心里忽然想起将宾带上来的那两个人，隐约记起他们的话里带着一个名字……罗伊眯了眯眼，总觉得有什么不对劲的事被他漏掉了。

再想想那个没有防备被自己撂倒的男人，倒是个穿着不凡的Alpha，能到科斯酒店一夜风流，想必大小有点身份。只是再一想到那晚被束缚在床上惊恐无助的宾，罗伊心里便只有厌恶，果然又是一个道貌岸然的混蛋罢了。

莫西出声打断了罗伊的思绪：

“这件事，我会让余鸣再去探查，你们两人最近就不要再露脸了，低调点吧，万一对方暗地里追踪你们，也能给我一点缓冲的时间。”

“那……”罗伊张口欲问，莫西却冲他摆摆手，“至于那个……叫宾的小子……对吧？先留我这里吧，我探探底。”

罗伊点点头，转身就要走，身后莫西追着提醒了他一句：

“对了，研究院最近是不是出什么事了？我看休斯将军都亲自过来了。这个时候……萨坦星上正在征召新兵吧，以往都是重中之重的事。我看科学院这次的事不简单，你可看好你那眼珠子宝贝似的Alpha。”

闻言罗伊一愣，接着就紧紧的皱起了眉头。

休斯将军——怀亚特休斯，是他Omega父亲的同胞姐姐，他的亲婶婶，是个强势的Alpha，也是特兰斯唯一的女中将。

罗伊心里浮现一丝担忧，怀亚特婶婶很少离开军区斯坦星，对他这个唯一的侄子也不过是偶尔的通讯中捎带着问一两句罢了。她似乎并不把罗伊偷摸做的这些出格的事放在眼里，罗伊知道这次跑去中立星球有些冒险，但他也知道这还不够把怀亚特婶婶从斯坦星叫回汨罗星。这事情既然跟立场一向敏感的研究院有关，罗伊怎么能不担心。

罗伊匆匆赶去科学院，果然从科学院的大门处就有人驻守，而帽子上的徽章，也正是隶属休斯家族的亲卫兵。

那人显然认得罗伊，五步之外就向罗伊行了一个简礼。

罗伊的心不住的向下沉，驻守的人认识他，说明正是婶婶身边的卫兵，这到底是出了什么事……

罗伊焦急的朝科学院院长的办公室走去，平日得用磁卡才能刷开的门此刻半张着，罗伊一眼就看到了克莱德神色凝重的侧脸。

罗伊心里暗叫不好，不管是什么事，院长那个老头正力排万难的想要提拔克莱德，好不容易找了机会让克莱德暂代院长处理事务，在这个关头不管出什么事，对克莱德都是个不小的打击，更何况还惊动了军方。

罗伊等到里面问询的人出来，才发现问话的竟是婶婶的副手，而对方也只是微微点头示意，并未过多寒暄，面上那严肃冷峻的表情更是让罗伊心里没底。他迫不及待地走进办公室。

“克莱德，发生什么事了？”

克莱德似乎这才注意到罗伊的到来。

“你回来了。”语气倒是几分惊喜松快，只是表情丝毫未变，凝重的拧着眉，“你不在这几天，院里……死了人。”

“死人？”罗伊嚯的睁大眼睛，旋即也不可思议的攒起眉头，“怎么可能，谁能在科学院里杀人？”

“初步鉴定是自尽的，而后发现院里最新研制的一批靶向药物被偷了。这才惊动了休斯将军，然而尸检发现死亡的人根本不是科学院的员工，而且在特兰斯查无此人，现在怀疑是科马里的人，而他的同伙带走了那批药品。最近正在对院里的员工一一排查，排除内鬼。”

罗伊一时反应不过来。

“怎么会……”

汨罗科学院的研究成果，被盗了。而且是靶向药物。

就算罗伊平时在科学院做的最多的事就是磨洋工，他也知道靶向药物的重要性。这种东西首先是要为军用药品服务的，现在各大科学院首要的任务都是不断地革新他们研制靶向药物地水平，哪怕只是比上一代更准确一点，也能在战场上更快的挽救一个士兵的性命。

现在说这东西刚研制出来就被盗，还和科马里扯上了关系，这要是查得出还好说，查不出，恐怕科学院就要落个通敌的嫌疑了。

思及此，罗伊惊出一身冷汗。不由得攥紧了克莱德的手，眼里也带了六神无主的慌乱。

克莱德安抚的拍拍他的肩，拉着罗伊一起缓缓地坐在沙发上，语气里带着故作地轻松：

“没事，会查出来的。别担心，就算查不出来，休斯中将怎会舍得为难自己地亲侄子啊。”

“你知道我担心的是你。”罗伊冲他投去不满的目光。

“我知道。”克莱德看着罗伊漂亮生动的表情，不由得被他逗笑了，凑过去在罗伊唇角吻了一下，“先不说这个了，我问你，你这次又是去哪儿了？”

“怎么问起我来了，现在这根本不是重点好不好。”罗伊撇撇嘴，有些不自在的躲避着克莱德追问的目光。

克莱德带有几分威胁意味的捏了捏罗伊的后颈，看着他气急败坏脸红着躲开了，才开口道：

“谁说不是重点，休斯将军质问我为什么看不住自己的研究员，你倒说说，这是不是重点？”

罗伊捂着被捏的发痒的腺体，警告的瞥了克莱德一眼，想想他说的话，又忍不住叹了口气，怀亚特婶婶现在必定还在等着他，这去科斯星球的事怎么瞒得住。

克莱德将罗伊沮丧的表情尽收眼底，他心里清楚罗伊大概又做了休斯将军禁止的事，只是他现在分不出多余的精力来关心。何况罗伊毕竟是休斯将军的亲人，还是个转移话题和撒娇耍赖的好手，能偶然见识一罗伊吃瘪的时候，也算弥补了平时给自己带来的头疼无奈。

罗伊哪会看不出克莱德眼底的促狭，眯起眼：

“你就知道看好戏了？”

克莱德还未反驳，通讯仪就嘀嘀嘀的响起来，恐怕还是为了科学院这桩悬案。

罗伊叹了口气，对克莱德说；

“你先忙这头的事吧，我也要赶紧回去了，省的惹休斯将军更生气。”

正说着眼看克莱德要接起通讯，罗伊坏笑一下，伸手朝克莱德裆下抓去，用力一捏，转身逃也似地溜没影儿了。

克莱德有些狼狈的朝后躲了一下，碍着通讯已经接通，只好牙痒痒的看着罗伊修长的背影。

罗伊回到自己的公寓磨磨蹭蹭的换了身衣服，才去了怀亚特休斯在汨罗的住所，那是在远郊的一处独院别墅，不很大，但半悬于大门之上的休斯家族的标志，使它孤零零的伫立在一处，显得冷漠又骄傲。

穿过狭长的玄关，罗伊听到有人在小声交谈，他伸头很快的瞄了一眼，怀亚特婶婶背对着他靠在沙发上，后脑勺被高高竖起的披风领遮住大半，而刚才询问克莱德的副手芙拉米勒上校，正襟危坐的小声而快速的汇报着什么，怀亚特婶婶时不时的简短回应一下。

罗伊正在犹豫自己会不会打扰她们，米勒余光就扫到了他，于是立刻停止了汇报，往后稍稍坐直了身体，冲罗伊笑了笑。

罗伊赶忙向前快走两步：

“米勒上尉。”

接着转向怀亚特休斯，有点拘谨的叫了一声“婶婶”。

怀亚特并不应声，而是冲芙拉轻轻扬了扬下巴，芙拉会意的离开了客厅。当只余下这一对亲人，怀亚特看上去放松了一些，罗伊却更紧张了。

“坐吧，这么战战兢兢的作什么？”怀亚特扬了扬嘴角，只是眼里还带着几分不满，“你也知道自己做了亏心事？”

“我这也是为广大Omega贡献自己的一份力。”罗伊咬着唇笑笑。

说实话，罗伊和怀亚特休斯是有七八分相似的，但前者遗传了Omega父亲的黑发，面庞也多几分亚裔人的柔和；后者则不同于自己的同胞弟弟——多少继承了几分Omega父亲的亚裔血统，而是同安德鲁休斯一般，有着一头张扬耀眼的金发，眼窝更加深邃、鼻梁更加挺直，有着鲜明的欧罗巴人的特征，看上去就更加果决、锋利。

罗伊最怕怀亚特婶婶这样一张面孔，严肃而不满的看着他——就像现在这样：

“你从来不把我的话放在心里，总是企图这样蒙混过关。我问你，谁给了你私自去科斯星球的准许？”

罗伊低着头不做声。怀亚特休斯冷哼一声。

“你也就会在我面前装聋作哑。在莫西那个老家伙面前倒是很活蹦乱跳。科学院疑似混入了科马里的人，而正巧在这个时候，你跑去了中立星球。这件事要是被别的军团知道了，你猜他们会怎么做？”

罗伊咬住的嘴唇没有一丝血色。从他擅离岗位查出他去了中立星，从而再查出莫西，他们做的那些事，够判他十几项叛国的罪名——这只是最公正的结局了；雪上加霜的是，其余的家族与军团，一定会借此狠狠打压休斯家族，瓜分他们的势力！

“我说过无数次，不论作什么，你这条小命才是首位。连保住自己都做不到，只会变成别人的麻烦。”

“我活着从中立星回来了。”罗伊倔强的反驳到，他从不想成为谁的麻烦，“难道这还不够吗？”

“那休斯家族的荣辱与存亡呢？就一文不值吗？”怀亚特的声音带了几分严厉与苛责，“你难道不知道你也是休斯家族的一份子吗？你怎么能还像十几岁一样冲动任性？”

“这个家族，除了婶婶您，还有人拿我当一回事吗？”罗伊眼里也冒出了不屈和不屑，“要是我一个人就能泯灭了休斯家族的荣誉，恐怕我也不会一直以来都被看低吧！”

怀亚特休斯看着眼前满脸不忿，扭过头不愿直视她的青年，沉声道：

“如果这件事真的公之于众，受牵连的首先会是谁？会是那些最佳的替罪羊，其次是我，还有我麾下的近卫兵，还有休斯家族那些兢兢业业的仆人，还有莫西养的那些人。这些人也都不拿你当一回事吗？所以你要把怨气发泄在这些人身上？也不把他们当一回事吗？你这样做，和那些你不屑一顾的人，有什么区别？”

罗伊像被戳到了什么痛楚。

“我从未这么想！我怎么会……想让你陷入这样的境地，还有那些无辜的人……”

“所以我说，你这种没有脑子的行为，害死的可不光是你一个人。”怀亚特站起来，朝罗伊逼近了一步，“你的父亲，我的弟弟，从枥，他从不会这样莽撞，他受到的冷眼和不公的待遇比你还要多。可他从来不会仇视休斯家族，因为他的亲人，爱他的人，也是休斯家族的一分子。别人怎么对他，不是他变得偏激的理由。”

“是吗。”罗伊重新低下头，语气沉了下去，“可是这样有什么用呢，他最终也没能得到家族的承认，就因为他是一个Omega，而他用命换来的，不过是另一个Omega，另一个家族耻辱罢了。”

怀亚特休斯皱了皱眉，对罗伊这种自怨自艾的态度很是不满：

“你这是干什么，还想小时候一样撒娇任性吗？关于这个问题，我想我已经强调过很多次了。你是从枥拼了命也要留下的，你认为这是一种耻辱？”

罗伊神色依旧不愿服气的样子，但是却很快的摇了摇头。

“好了，不要再纠缠这些没有用的东西。我要说的，只是叫你不许再做这种冒险的事，明白了吗？我说的是不许，我不会再假装不知道，你最好也不要抱着侥幸的心态。让我发现一点苗头，你就再去新兵营给我磨磨性子。”

“不！不！我不会再跑出汨罗星了！真的！”

罗伊听到“新兵营”三个字，瞳孔就条件反射的缩紧了，随之而来的是曾经不堪回首的记忆。成千上百个不遮掩信息素的Alpha，而注射过抑制剂的自己，则被勒令全程观看怀亚特婶婶亲训近卫营，简直是一种令人身心俱疲的折磨。那些不同气味掺杂在一起，根本不会诱导他发情，反而身体会对多而杂乱的信息素产生排斥，吐得腿肚子都软了，也不许休息。

罗伊慌乱的抬头，紧紧追寻着怀亚特休斯的眼睛，眼神里满是慌张和一丝丝可怜的哀求。

怀亚特眼里则闪过一丝恶作剧得逞的满意，只是面上依旧严肃，她微不可闻的叹了口气，伸手揽了揽罗伊的肩膀：

“从熠，即便坐到我现在的位置，依旧有许多的身不由己。也会为改变不了的事烦心，不满，甚至无用的愤恨。在这一点上，我们都输给了从枥，我再未见过像他这样没心没肺，却又潇洒快活了一辈子的人。”

说到这里，怀亚特那一向不怒自威的脸上，浮现了一丝缅怀的微笑。她重重地捏了捏罗伊的肩膀：

“你是希望，从熠。所以我叫你怎样小心都不为过。”

罗伊点点头，似乎有点为刚才和怀亚特的争辩而后悔，他低声应了一声：

“知道了。”

怀亚特后退一步，似乎又成了那个不近人情的将军。

“芙拉会送你回公寓，最近几天，就暂时不要出门了。”

 

罗伊仰躺在自己小公寓的大床上，脑海里回荡着不久前和怀亚特休斯的对话。

怀亚特婶婶很少提起他的爸爸，那个叫从枥的男人。他们家里，除了他与怀亚特婶婶，其他都已经过世了，而休斯家族其他旁系的人，又很不屑于提起“任性的”安德鲁休斯执意选择的男性Omega伴侣和他们怪异的一双儿女，罗伊当然也不会自取其辱的向他们询问。

他看过很多照片，影视资料，可那就像看另一个自己，另一个更加开朗，更加矜持的自己。而这些，到从枥进修中途退学就戛然而止了。罗伊知道，那时候从枥已经发现了自己的存在，而不过月余，他年轻而蓬勃的生命也因此戛然而止了。

那时从枥才不过19岁，比如今的自己足足还小7岁。

罗伊已经不记得自己19岁时侯都在做着什么混账事，但自己绝对不会选择和一个Alpha在一起，甚至诞育一个孩子。

然而关于自己的Alpha父亲，除了从枥，没有人知道是谁。

于是这就成了一个谜，这个谜让休斯家族的人对他冷眼相看。但也是这个谜，能够让怀亚特没有顾虑的将他护在翼下。

而这个自己从未谋面的父亲，给自己唯一的联系便只是一个名字，从熠。

小时候他很喜欢这个名字，因为和自己的Omega父亲是那么像，在名字复杂的亲戚朋友里，他是多么特殊。可后来，怀亚特婶婶不许他将这个名字告诉别的小朋友，让他重新挑选了一个名字。起初他不理解，可是不得不乖乖听话；后来他则主动不愿将这个名字示人，用这样沉默的方式保护他爸爸最后的尊严。

脑海里放空的想着这些，罗伊觉得胸口闷闷的泛起了酸意。

我做这些……会让您失望吗。

罗伊渐渐睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

罗伊根本不会在公寓里乖乖的待多久，不出三五天，他就要想方设法避开怀亚特休斯的卫兵，所以前两天他都状似听话的在公寓里睡觉，打竞技游戏，看些曾经开拓新星球的纪录片，其实已经在默默观察那些便装在楼下街道里藏匿的卫兵，晚上躺在床上，就在想着怎么偷偷出门。

夜里罗伊正迷迷糊糊将睡未睡，窗户忽然传来一阵异动，罗伊猛地起身睁开眼，一个高大的黑糊糊的身影正从窗外翻过来，似乎是没站稳，小声的骂了一句。

罗伊听到声音紧绷着的身体放松下来，随之而来的是被打扰了困意和受到惊吓的恼怒。

“伊萨克，你脑子出什么问题了？”

伊萨克却再次回头看了看窗外，像是再三确认了什么，语气里是前所未有的严肃和紧张：

“带上你所有能证明身份的东西，快走，我们必须在今晚离开汨罗星。”

“到底怎么了？”

罗伊不解，却也听出伊萨克的认真，掀开被子套上外衣，朝平日里放电子晶片的柜子走去。

伊萨克没有回答罗伊，而是不住的看着手腕上的提前设定的计时器，在原地不耐的转了几圈，看着罗伊正在仔细的翻找着，忍不住说：

“最重要的带走，如果有加密的就先放着，没关系，之后会有人处理。”

罗伊没再言语，而是以最快的速度带上自己提前放好的，以防万一要离开，所有要带的东西。

“我还从窗户出去，我出去后你锁上窗户，从门离开，就跟平时偷溜出去一样，三个街口外老地方等你。”

罗伊直觉不好，却没有头绪，只是按照伊萨克说的，锁门后忍不住捏了捏背后的背包。

“到底怎么了？”

罗伊皱眉看着伊萨克熟练的屏蔽了车载定位仪的信号，心里的不安一点点的扩大。

伊萨克深深的吐了口气，说出口的话却轻飘飘的。

“你离开汨罗星的事情被人知道了。”

“所以呢？”罗伊不解，自己在科学院旷工是常态，那些老古板大多看在克莱德和婶婶的面子上也不理会他。

“……”伊萨克咬咬牙，“他们知道你去的是科斯星，现在怀疑你通敌。休斯家族已经向王室保证会给他们一个说法，你的内部通缉令，明早就会发出。”

罗伊愣住了。

“怎……怎么会？”罗伊不可置信的笑笑，“要是有这种事，婶婶不会让我还待在公寓的，她……”

“休斯中将不知情，幸好她不知情，否则这件事，她是无论如何也逃不掉了。”伊萨克紧锁着眉头，以最快的速度向罗伊解释，“具体的等一下见了莫西你再问他，总之这个消息是从阿克曼家族里一个不学无术的家伙嘴里套出来的，要不是余鸣正好出去一趟，恐怕明早我们就得被连锅端了。”

伊萨克一想到这一点，就浑身发毛。

罗伊依旧是愣着，似是不能接受伊萨克说的一切。

“不会的……”

但他心里清楚，会的。

阿克曼家族一向同休斯家族不合，利用这样一件事，显然是打击休斯家族的绝佳机会；这么说来自己的动向一直被别人监视着，就等着时机成熟，给休斯家族一个猝不及防的打击。而艾伯特上将——他的叔祖，怀亚特婶婶的叔父，休斯家族的最高掌权者，一向不喜欢他，曾经因忌惮着怀亚特婶婶才容许自己在休斯家族有一席之地——他需要有人在军部和他在同一战线，可他的两个儿子都是废物，孙子辈唯一的Alpha才不过九、十岁，他需要怀亚特婶婶掌管着军权。

而现在是一个好机会，他不至于为了自己就将怀亚特婶婶也搭进去，可他有了谈判的条件——倘若这件事上怀亚特婶婶再偏向自己，无论是站在效忠王室的角度还是休斯家族的角度，都说不过去。

能保留怀亚特休斯这一股势力，又能借机除掉罗伊休斯这个只会让家族蒙羞的家伙，即便是对手用来对付自己的手段，艾伯特也一定会好好利用。

罗伊有些喘不上气来。他这一瞬间有一丝的恍惚，自己在这个世界上，怎么会没有一丝容身之处？

伊萨克有些担心的看着目光失焦呆呆看着前方地罗伊，有些心急，他忍不住开口安慰他：

“你没事吧？你也别着急，这些都是我自己猜的，也许没有这么严重，只是以防万一……”

“怎么会说我通敌？如果只是知道我去了科斯星球，为什么会这么说？”罗伊忽然发问，抿着嘴，眉头渐渐拧在一起，“假如知道了你，知道了我们在作什么，查出了SUMIT，查到了莫西，早早就能把我们一网打尽了，又怎么会以‘中立星’这样的借口说我通敌？”

伊萨克张了张口，却没有说出什么。

“他们没有发现这个组织，对吗？”罗伊似乎抓住了什么重点，扭头紧紧盯着伊萨克，“那他们凭什么说我通敌？你没有完整的告诉我，对吧？”

“我知道的也不是全部……”伊萨克试图避开这个话题。

“伊萨克！”罗伊提高了声音。

伊萨克今晚似乎在不断叹气，他试图把话说的委婉一点，可是这个话，怎么说，都委婉不了。

“他们说，你的Alpha父亲，是科马里星群的人。你去科斯星球，居心叵测。”

 

来到空间站，他们在一个偏僻的角落停下，莫西和余鸣已经等在那里了。

罗伊却径直走向余鸣，沉声问：

“你是听到阿克曼家族哪个家伙说我的Alpha父亲是科马里人？”

余鸣摇摇头，微不可见的蹙眉：

“罗伊，即便我告诉你是谁，你要现在去找他对峙吗？”

“这消息没头没尾，难道我要为了这不辩真假的话狼狈的逃窜吗？”

余鸣也不满的沉下了脸：

“你什么意思？你怀疑我？那你大可不必听从莫西的安排，等到明天一早，你就可以知道是真是假了。”

罗伊还要说什么，被莫西拦了下来，他拍拍罗伊的肩，安抚道：

“这也是为了以防万一，至于这些消息的真真假假，不是重点，关键是有人要借着这个机会除掉你。你先去避一避，你不在，休斯中将也好周旋，否则你有个万一，她岂不是陷入被动？”

怀亚特休斯是罗伊的软肋，听莫西这样说，罗伊果然不再纠缠，接过了莫西递来伪装用的东西，打开车门跨了进去。

伊萨克正笑嘻嘻的揪着余鸣的头发玩：“他心情不好，你别往心里去。”

“我知道。”余鸣不耐烦的躲开，“别动。”

莫西也提醒伊萨克：“还有你，赶快把脸上的东西擦掉，胡子也剃掉。”

 

伊萨克擦掉脸上的纹身，刮掉胡子，再把乱糟糟的头发理一理，在脑后扎了个揪，看上去倒还像个规规矩矩的良民，而罗伊依旧是戴上金色的假发，浅色的瞳片，和伊萨克伪装成兄弟。

他们按照莫西的叮嘱，乘上了一趟开往特兰斯版图边缘星球的空际船，在中途补充能源时换了一艘私人的飞船，朝中立星群的方向飞速驶去。

中立星球缺乏系统的管理和秩序，虽然乱，但是好在它的许多事情就不需要验证身份，这就大大方便了他们隐藏身份；再者，中立星球毕竟也有科马里的势力，即便休斯家族急于用罗伊向王室邀功，也要避嫌，或是考虑到罗伊真的和科马里搭上线，行动起来必然会有所顾忌。

总之，这目前看来是最好的去处。

他们去到了科斯星球旁的一个小星，大多是没有两方身份的流民在这里做一些物资交换的生意，规划都很落后，偶然路上有帮忙的小孩，看上去也都怯生生的。

莫西给他们的地址是一个联排公寓的一间屋子，至少这公寓从外面看还算干净体面，只是明显历时很久了，外侧的楼梯扶手上都是坑坑洼洼被腐蚀的痕迹，罗伊摸了摸，用料还是古时期的沉积岩，倒是结实，只是实在不好看了。

也就靠近这里的街区，有了存放私家飞船的库房，和一些能源补充机，而住在这里的人，大多也都是生活还算殷实的人。最主要的是，这附近的人，人种就混杂了起来，不同颜色的头发，肤色，甚至还有性格强势的Omega，也毫无顾忌的和Alpha、Beta混居在一起，伊萨克和罗伊倒显得没什么特殊。

他们离开汨罗还是沉沉黑夜，到了这边却已是白昼，罗伊看了看表盘，虽然现在每个星球的白天黑夜已不是古时期地球那样分明，但人类还是保留了公历纪年。现在已经过去了快要两天，自从他们从中转站扔掉所有的通讯仪，就好像彻底脱离了特兰斯的地域，也完全接收不到关于那边的消息。

罗伊靠在窗边，看着远处光秃秃的小城市，担忧道：

“也不知道艾伯特那个老奸巨猾的家伙有没有为难婶婶。”

伊萨克则枕着一条手臂躺在床上，仔细的看着另一只手上拿着的地图，漫不经心的说：

“放心吧，只要看不到你的人，休斯中将会审时度势的往你身上泼脏水的。‘费尽心思也管教不好的侄子，要不是看在胞弟的面子上，早就把他发配荒星了’。王室还得倚仗休斯中将的，毕竟这可是为数不多和菲尔德家族在同一立场的人，这可是艾伯特休斯都做不到的。”

罗伊也不知听进去多少，依旧是心事重重的样子，不一会又问：

“那莫西呢？我一个人走也就算了，你和我太多次同时行动，被发现也是迟早的事，这都两天了，莫西也没个消息，会不会……”

“这就更不用担心了，莫西就算要被掀了老巢，也不是现在。他有他的安排，我们等着就行了，距离他说好会合的时间还有几天呢。他是打算要挪窝了吧，就算不说，我也猜出七八分了，那可不得需要时间。”

闻言罗伊微微转了转头，他浅发浅眸的样子，倒真是多出几分无辜茫然来。

他倒不至于为着莫西的事自责，做这些事，本来就是游走在律法的边缘，何况莫西本身还在违犯使用抑制剂改变自己的第二性别。只是有了他这一层关系，恐怕确实让莫西有些措手不及，还有遍布汨罗和其他重要星球的线人，狡兔三窟的几处实验室，库房，全部打点妥当是不现实，只是留下的越少越好，否则再怎么换地方，也只会让人顺腾摸瓜的找到。

罗伊抓着窗柩的手有些发烫，他怔愣了一阵，才后知后觉的摸了摸自己的脖子和额头，都有些发热。

皱着眉想了想，罗伊了然。绕过床沿，抓起了莫西给他的背包，在夹层里摸了摸，果然有一支抑制剂和一个简易注射器。背对着床头柜，罗伊自己照着镜子熟练的将注射器从侧颈按进去，几秒后拿了下来，神色如常的转了转脖子，将没有用处的注射器重新扔进了包里。

伊萨克余光瞄着罗伊这一系列动作，自觉地往床里挪了挪：

“休息一下吧？”

罗伊摇摇头，只是坐进了床边角落地靠椅里。

“你这样长时间注射，会不会有一天也跟莫西一样啊。”

“不会。”罗伊闭了闭眼，仰着头陷进靠背里。

“为什么啊？”伊萨克不解。

罗伊睁开眼看着很是迷惑地伊萨克，被他这副难得的蠢相逗的一咧嘴，先是不做声，被伊萨克催促着追问了几句，才说道：

“克莱德曾经暂时标记过我。”

伊萨克先是惊讶的一挑眉，而后就露出一副暧昧的笑脸。

“噢——”

“你恶心死了。”罗伊皱眉嫌弃的看他，“又在想什么无聊的东西了。”

“是你们先做‘无聊’的事情啊。”伊萨克很无辜的摊摊手，“那既然已经有了天然抑制剂，为什么还要用合成的啊，这东西会对身体有副作用吧。”

“是啊，克莱德一口下去，我烧了四五天。”罗伊像是想起什么不愉快的事，很不想再提的摇摇头，“太麻烦了，我总不能每次发热都靠他，万一在别的星球呢？何况我有时还要在科学院装装样子，万一忘记了戴隔离器——我身上全都是他信息素的味道。天哪，简直太丢人了。”

罗伊抬手遮了遮眼睛，显然这样的事曾经发生过。

想到克莱德，罗伊心里一阵怅然。也许自己不该任性这一次，如果他和克莱德的关系还不被人知道该多好，现在，他成了特兰斯的叛徒；而克莱德的处境一定会更加为难，本来就是科学院先出了事。

本来从科斯星回来，罗伊是想停留长一些的时间，多些和克莱德相处的时候，却不想事与愿违，两人都陷入了这样的境地，自己倒还好，反正一向也没什么好的评价，可是克莱德，他只是醉心研究，又是科学院想要重点培养的人选。

注射过抑制剂后，罗伊有些昏昏欲睡，反应也迟钝了几分，他不由得想起来那一次在克莱德的家里，他忘记带抑制剂，正吃着饭，兴致勃勃地聊着天，克莱德忽然坐立难安，有些尴尬地提醒自己，然后就是他略显紧张却强硬地吻和标记。那确实是不同于抑制剂的感觉，后颈的刺痛不过尔尔，而后就是麻酥酥的发痒，浑身轻飘飘，而克莱德的味道让自己安心。

如果不是之后身体因注射过抑制剂而排异，也许，他们真的会做到最后呢。

罗伊懒洋洋的想，反正是两厢情愿，那时候氛围也不错，即便不小心中标了，他想，克莱德会尊重他的选择……

“他都暂时标记你了，即便你那时候发烧了，那之后呢，他还能忍住？”伊萨克拧着眉想了半天，还是忍不住八卦。

“……嗯？”罗伊放下遮着眼的手，有些迷糊的想了想，此刻却不觉得和伊萨克讨论这些有什么不妥，“之后啊……那一段时间你忘了吗？去年年初啊，我们很忙的，再之后，科学院的事情也多了起来，早都没那个功夫了。再说，化学避孕的话，我怕和抑制剂反应，物理避孕……切，那还有什么做的啊……”

伊萨克看着毫不避讳歪着脑袋头头是道说个不停的罗伊，知道抑制剂是有一定催眠效果的，这个家伙现在脑袋清楚，醒过来又要怪自己趁人之危险。

于是他赶忙伸出手，阻止了罗伊继续描述细节：

“好了，你休息吧，说不定明天莫西就会来了，你可不能这个样子见他。”

说着伊萨克一翻身从床上下去，无奈地看着捏着太阳穴挪到床上的罗伊。心想真是多嘴，管人家那么多事干什么！


	4. Chapter 4

莫西几天后如约来到了这个叫做矮星的小星球，同行的还有余鸣和那个被罗伊救下的叫宾的Omega，莫西大概是查清了他的底细，还测了他的年龄，才不过刚刚十九岁。莫西给他换了个名字，叫诺瑞，他过来主要帮帮莫西打理些杂活。他还不习惯诺瑞这个名字，常常别人叫他，他要反应好半天。

于是伊萨克这些天可算找到了新鲜玩意儿，寸步不离的跟着诺瑞，搞得人家小脸通红，埋着头脚步匆匆。

莫西带来了一些好消息，怀亚特休斯只是走了问讯流程，之后被勒令不允许插手搜捕罗伊的事，虽然阵势看上去吓人，但明白人心里都知道这不过是给王室撑足了面子；而科学院那边，也因为是休斯中将麾下管辖的缘故，对于他们的嫌疑已经咬的不那么紧了。

“只是坏消息也就在这科学院。”莫西语气里带了几分无可奈何，“你去了科斯星，院里就丢了靶向药物，更何况现在还怀疑——基本就是确定你在和科马里的人接线，这正中了阿克曼家族的下怀，不承认和你有关，科学院还要再多几个人下水，他们更开心；承认和你有关，让你更是罪无可恕。总之横竖他们是大大的打击了休斯家的气焰。”

罗伊只是低垂着睫毛听着，末了才插话：

“克莱德呢，他怎么样？”

“他肯定是免不了被盘问，如果他为你辩解，恐怕也是会被阿克曼家族的人借题发挥。”莫西无奈的摇了摇头，“我没再去科学院打探了，太危险。只是休斯中将都已经表态，科学院也不会允许他自毁前程，何况他若再坚持，也只会对科学院不利，孰轻孰重，我想他自己心里也有数。”

罗伊点点头，深吸了一口气，掩住了心里翻涌的思绪，只问莫西：

“最近应该事情很多，我做点什么？”

“你还是……”

罗伊坚持：“不用，你说。”

“那你先给临时的库房看一下监控吧，这些东西要是丢在这里，也够麻烦……”

 

从莫西他们的眼里，罗伊看的出他们的担忧，关心，也许还有可怜。

但是罗伊自己却只觉得，这一天就这样突然的到了。

他很小的时候，只是能感觉到休斯家族的很多人不喜欢他；后来他知道了为什么，却不能理解，他不知道为什么自己的Omega父亲这么被人轻视，也不明白为什么男孩子是Omega就要被嘲笑；再后来他理解了为什么他们这样的人被这样对待，面上不动声色，心里却打定主意，要让这些人对自己刮目相看，对自己尊重畏惧，再也不敢对自己的父亲多一句微词。

他最初，叛逆又愚蠢，认为只要表现的像Alpha、Beta就可以，却被婶婶修理的不敢再出风头；现在呢，他也能够真正的为这个群体做些什么。

这么多年，他认为他多少有点变化，有点进步。只是有一种感觉从未变过：休斯家族不是他的归宿。

他像个借住在庞大家族的旁观者，他有着这个姓氏，却被排斥在边缘，他不能永远被人护着，他也恨极了那些用看麻烦眼神看他的人，就好像他的存在，都让他们难以忍受。

他知道这些高傲自负的人，总有一天会把自己看不惯的东西除之而后快，这件事里，休斯家族扮演的角色，他毫不意外；只是他没想到，哪怕是阿克曼家族的阴谋，哪怕是针对休斯家族的诡计，他们都这样迫不及待地将自己顺水推舟地除掉。

罗伊不由得苦笑，他们到底是在意什么，对自己何必这样避之如蛇蝎。

只是现在想这些也没有用了，自己被这样对待，毫无还手之力地逃窜，再想为什么，未免也太软弱。不幸中的万幸，是怀亚特婶婶没有受到牵连，而克莱德……只要他能安然无恙，别的自己不会再强求了。

而现在有三件事，在他的心头盘旋不去。

一是莫西丢的抑制剂和科学院丢的靶向药品到底去向何处；二是他隐隐觉得科斯酒店里的事不简单，不管是伊萨克没有成功拿回抑制剂，还是诺瑞的出现；而第三，就是自己被陷害的核心问题——他的Alpha父亲，那个传闻的科马里人，到底是谁。

“你说什么？你还要去科斯星？你有没有搞错啊，你是不是忘了自己是怎么狼狈出逃啊，你在想什么！”

伊萨克不可置信的瞪着罗伊，看着他面无表情但坚决的样子，着急的直叫嚷。

罗伊推开伊萨克，看着皱眉思索的莫西：

“不管是因为哪一点，我都需要再去一趟。”

莫西有些犹豫，一方面矮星的布置还没有到位，罗伊这样去没有足够的安全保障；可另一方面，他承认罗伊说的没错，抑制剂的事，的确是当务之急。只是他不放心，罗伊现在的状态，并不适合。

“莫西，你知道除了我没有合适的人选了。”罗伊朝莫西走近了一步，他急于说服莫西，语气带了几分强硬，“我有分寸。”

 

最终的结果，自然是伊萨克再次伙同罗伊，踏上了科斯星球。罗伊还是一如既往看不出情绪的淡定，伊萨克就没那么好受了，一有风吹草动他就怕是特兰斯的人来取罗伊的小命，当然，他亦不愿意这么毫无意义的客死他乡。

烟火盛会之后，科斯星球上的游客少的多了，余下的不是在这里讨生活的人，就是多少在科斯掌管一方势力的人，这一对“兄弟”选这样的时候来这里“旅游”，多少会吸引些视线。

罗伊依旧定了科斯酒店的房间，时刻关注着酒店里发生的异动。只是让他们失望的是，也许正是靠着游客众多时掩护，或是他们的到来多少引起了有心者的注意，这几日酒店里很是太平，运作有序，并无异常。

伊萨克有些担忧，这样更能说明对方管理森严，情报敏感。倘若规模一定，并不是莫西这样的“散客”能对付的；而这酒店，他们也不能常住，即便他们已经尽量低调了，在非旺季的消费记录上有外来人，始终有隐患。

更让伊萨克头疼的是，在监控酒店无果后，罗伊开始放松监控，在酒店非工作时间戴一顶帽子就要出门，伊萨克拦不住，于是再三保证不干涉，强行跟着。

罗伊停了脚，伊萨克就后悔了，还不如在酒店砸晕带回矮星。

那分明是一家大型的夜场，科斯星多为白昼，于是在进入头门后，整个建筑就营造了夜里的景象。门脸的灯光装饰的很是暧昧，显然，即使在白天，沉迷夜生活的人都很愿意来这里以美酒和美色消磨时光。

伊萨克还没来得及伸手拦，罗伊就抬脚走了进去，同时还摘掉了帽子，露出了黑色的短发。伊萨克一愣，才反应过来罗伊为何出门要戴帽子，然而在这里，他也不敢太大幅度地和罗伊争执，于是他快步走到了罗伊身边，状似亲密地搂住罗伊，实际力气大的罗伊不适地皱起眉。

“你疯了吗，为什么要来这种地方？你的假发呢？”

“你……你先松开。”罗伊小声地说，同时挣了挣，“我们在科斯待不了几天了，我要让想找到我的人看到我。”

“你想让他们找到你你就直接回汨罗好了！何必多此一举！”

“不是特兰斯，是科马里。”罗伊看了看伊萨克冒着火的眼睛，径直走向吧台，点了两杯游客必点“科斯之夜”，扭头很快地摘掉浅色的瞳片。两人真的就像是游客般饶有兴趣地看着陷入狂欢中的人群，只是伊萨克的“饶有兴趣”，是强颜硬撑。

也有人来向罗伊示好，只是一看罗伊身边块头不小，情绪不佳，满脸写着“别来找事”的同伴，就只是微微朝罗伊笑笑，就转身走了。

 

科斯酒店住着暂时没有异动，莫西那边也没有消息，罗伊便安心在酒店捣鼓监视器，到了时间，就摘掉假发，戴上帽子执意要去找人“认领自己”。

伊萨克不至于幼稚到要去找莫西告状，只是罗伊这样的执着未免让他有几分担忧。

罗伊并没有能够去几次，莫西就传来消息。

“速回。”

 

伊萨克狠狠的按下开启键，这艘老古董的舰船发出不堪重负的启动声。

“莫西也不给你一艘好一点的舰船，来的时候我就怀疑我们要有去无回了。”罗伊的声音听上去竟然有几分放松的愉快。

“所以你看我们顺利着陆，就想为‘有去无回’出一份力？”伊萨克冷哼一声。

“嘿，别这么唧唧歪歪的，我们不是安全的坐在这里吗？”罗伊重重地拍拍伊萨克的肩膀，“而且事实证明我没错啊，一定是有什么消息了，莫西才会在没什么危险的情况下让我们‘速回’。”

“我看只有子弹真正钻进你的脑袋你才会觉得是‘有危险了’！”

被罗伊一直冒险不自知还不认错的态度惹怒的伊萨克，一见到莫西就忍不住抱怨起来，而这一次，莫西却没有过多关注伊萨克的情绪，他似乎不知道该怎么开口说这件事，于是直接递给了罗伊一件东西。

这东西不知是什么东西的包装，又薄又脆，不过罗伊扯了扯，发现倒是很结实，也就两个手掌大小，他不禁疑惑，莫西给他这废品一样的东西干什么……

只是翻了两下，他就觉出不对了，上面似乎很密集的画着什么东西，有点像……莫西曾经告诉过他，Omega组织不止他们一个，有一些会互相联络合作，避免电信号被发现，有一些比较重要的信息，有时会用组织自己规定的密码传话。只是这东西，余鸣更擅长，不知为什么莫西要为着这个急着把他叫回来。

“这东西，是今早我收到的。我知道你不擅长解这些东西，所以我已经去找过余鸣了。”莫西从罗伊手里抽过那东西，重新递给他一张纸，“这是余鸣写的。”

罗伊接过，纸上不过短短几行字，他却神色剧变，捏着纸的手攥紧了。

 

罗伊·休斯，冒昧来信，你的疑问或许我可解答一二，盼一会面。

 

落款是布莱兹·帕特尔。

在落款后，还有一个歪歪扭扭的名字，这个名字，没有人比罗伊更熟。

从枥。

罗伊的手都有些颤抖，他用力捏住了写着“从枥”二字的地方。

“这最后的两个字，和前面的话不是一种密码，翻译过来也不是一种语言，我没看错，应该是汉字，对吗？”

“不该有人知道他的名字……”罗伊摇摇头，看着纸上的字，深深的皱起眉，“这个布莱兹帕特尔，是真的名字吗，还是化名？”

“不是化名。”莫西也皱着眉，“帕特尔，是科马里邦联曾经很有来头的一个家族，他们立足商界，曾经财力之雄厚，掌控着好几个星球，让科马里邦联很是忌惮，最近十几年似乎到了穷途末路，早已不复曾经的风光，只是威名仍余，如今大小也算个有头有脸的家族。这布莱兹，是帕特尔家族上一任掌权人奥德里奇·帕特尔的夫人，奥德里奇过世后，家族的大权就落在了他弟弟的手上。”

“我不关心他们家族的事情。”罗伊有些心急，“我要知道我爸爸的名字怎么会被一个科马里商人的妻子知道，她说她能解答我的疑惑，她怎么知道我的疑惑是什么？”

莫西沉默的看着罗伊，眼里的情绪深沉难辨。罗伊在莫西的目光下，突然意识道自己说了什么。

休斯家族无一人知晓罗伊的Alpha父亲是谁，就连怀亚特休斯，也坦然表示弟弟从未告诉过自己；可是忽然有人说他的Alpha父亲是科马里的人，而休斯家族竟无一人表示惊讶，这只能说明，他们不知道是谁，却知道那人是科马里人。

难怪……他们一直不能接受自己……

罗伊仔细回想看过无数遍的有关从枥的旧物，影像，的确是提到了父亲离开汨罗进修，却根本没有丝毫关于进修的东西，而中途就退学回了家，而自己，也正是那时候被父亲知晓……

罗伊无意识的一遍遍用拇指摩挲那个名字。

“你是说……我的Alpha父亲，是，是帕特尔家族的人？科马里邦联曾经的风云商族？”

“即便不是，也一定和这个家族脱离不了关系。”

“可她，为什么希望和我见面？”罗伊再次低头看着纸条，“这些事，只是这样传话，也可以解释。”

“她大概，也是有所图。”莫西叹了口气，“代她转达的这个科马里地下组织，我曾经有过一两次交涉，做事还算正派。这次能在这个当口替她送来，想必她在这个组织地位不低。看样子似乎很急切见你一面。这信之后我还受到了另一条加密通讯，是这个组织的头亲自传给我的，看样子他们已经确定你就在我这里，还承诺我一旦促进会面成功，会极力帮助SUMIT在矮星立足，哪怕以后要向科马里扩展，也一定会尽可能帮助。”

“开出这样的条件……”罗伊眯了眯眼，似乎不能理解，“她怎会就为了见一面，愿意给出这么大的承诺？到底有什么要把赌注押在我这个从未见过面的人呢……”

“她附上了真名，看样子的确很是急迫，不然不会甘愿冒这么大的风险。”

罗伊的视线最终停留在那个歪歪扭扭的名字上，渐渐平静了下来，维持着一个姿势，就像一栋雕塑立在莫西面前。

“这件事，你自己考虑，去不去，都由你决定。不过，我觉得还是慎重点比较好……”

“去。”罗伊轻轻吐出一个字，看着莫西中断了说了一半的话，加重了点语气，“去，但是我要地点你来定，可以在科马里邦联。来见我的人只能有布莱兹帕特尔和那个组织的老大，这两个人多一个少一个都不行。而且答应给你的协助，物资，在会面的前一天就要给一半。会面当天再给剩下的一半。这些要求能全部答应，我就一定会去。”


	5. Chapter 5

这件事比罗伊想像中的更顺利，对方几乎没有任何的犹豫，甚至还在前一天给出了承诺物资的2/3以示诚意。

“越是上赶着示好我越觉得有猫腻。”伊萨克皱着眉，看着正在检查东西的莫西，“要不然还是我跟他去吧，你一把年纪了，别出点什么事才好……”

“你才一把年纪了。”莫西也不看他，“就凭你们俩，还不够安全的出入科马里，再说罗伊要求对方老大出面，我是自然要出面的。别以为让你留在基地是轻松的，看不好东西你就自裁谢罪吧。”

“肯定是有所图，不过他们已经给了这么多东西，还有可能知道我父亲的事，无论如何我不亏啊。”罗伊也跟着插嘴，对着镜子给自己的头发喷上金色的染料，只是脑后的地方有些够不着，有些不耐烦的拨了拨头发，再三喷了几次后，微微偏头看向莫西，“这样可以吗？”

莫西走近抓了抓罗伊的头发看了看，表示过关。

“这样就可以，不过一个月后，新长出来的就会染不上了，要记得补一补。还有你的瞳色，最多只能保持两周。”

罗伊点点头，对于自己不用再戴假发很是满意，穿上了外套，从盒子里拿上余鸣给他们准备的联络器。

“看看你们这样子，跟要去旅游一样。”伊萨克依旧是忧心忡忡，“最好人家要的东西不是你的小命。”

“不就是不满不让你去吗？要是让你去，你比我们还高兴呢。”罗伊戏谑的从镜子里睨了伊萨克一眼。

莫西决定的会面地点，是科马里版图边缘的一个小星球，一方面考虑到这样的地方更容易混进去，另一方面，他也要为在科马里发展做一些实地考察。

从中立星群到科马里并不远，但若是直线航行，就要在埃索星——科马里的邦联总部更换航行许可，于是他们选择沿着版图边缘航行，只是这样一来时间就要足足多出一倍来。

莫西这次用了私人的航行器，硬件软件都比罗伊和伊萨克第二次去科斯星的高级不少。罗伊坐在副驾位上，沉默着看着莫西设置航线。

“想什么呢？”

“没什么。”罗伊摇摇头，没等莫西有所回应，又忍不住叹了口气，欲言又止的样子。

“在想休斯中将吗？还是克莱德？”

“都想。不过想也没什么用，我得亲眼见着他们才放心啊。”

“最近是不行了，这心思你先搁肚子里吧。”莫西将操纵杆推起来，设置好自动飞行，推进器微微颤动起来。

“……今天的事之后，还是要赶快追查抑制剂的下落吧。”罗伊看着莫西，怅然若失，“不管怎么说，正事不能落下啊……”

会面是在一个不起眼的小旅馆，在科马里这么偏的星球上，住所也高级不到哪里去，不过走进那一扇小小的门后，罗伊就能确定，这恐怕也是对方组织的一个据点，所有的监控器都和莫西使用的的一样，是不能联通星球网络的。恐怕他们这里每日上传给总控中心的，也是伪造的画面。

最终双方见面时，对方的确依照承诺，只有组织的头头和那位布莱兹帕特尔夫人。两人穿着相差无几，但从气质很容易区分。

剪着利落的短发，看上去和莫西差不多年纪的女性，只在他们进门时微微冲莫西点了点头，就从容不迫的上下打量了罗伊一番，这恐怕就是莫西说的阿米塔。是一个外强中干的女人，虽然是Omega，却能在这种环境下领导一个庞大的地下组织——杜夏普，据说是比SUMIT规模还要大，的确是个有实力的角色。只是那毫不掩饰带着探索和好奇的眼神让罗伊略微不适。

而另外一位，虽然不施粉黛，但时刻挺直的脊背，和明显精致几分的面庞，让她带上了些许矜持和高雅。她在看到罗伊时明显眼神一亮，双手相握，难抑激动的站起身。

罗伊率先伸出手，露出一个客套的笑容：

“想必您正是帕特尔夫人。”

“你好，罗伊……我可以这样称呼你吗？”布莱兹帕特尔握住罗伊的手，在罗伊点头示意后，她笑了笑，朝桌子探了探手，“很抱歉这么冒昧的要求会面，请先坐下吧。”

罗伊坐定在椅子上，帕特尔夫人年岁看上去要比莫西还大一些，但她保养的很好，可以想象，平时她穿戴打扮后，的确是气质非凡。

“我就不过多客套了。”布莱兹帕特尔在最初的惊喜后，始终保持着从容而礼貌地微笑，她拿着一个厚厚的文件袋，轻轻推在罗伊的面前，才优雅的落座，双手交叠放在桌上，“我想你可以先看看这些，以证明我提供信息的真实性。”

罗伊毫不犹豫地打开，抽出里面的东西。是一些零散的纸质文件，有毕业证书，一些实验报告，还有零零散散的信件，和一些手抄的文字。这些东西，有很多现在已经不会保留纸质文件，于是罗伊皱着眉仔细看了看，直到看到了一个熟悉的名字。

从枥。

罗伊的手顿了顿，他重新去翻看别的东西，于是有了许多熟悉笔迹留下的记录。

有些实验报告根本就是草草的应付了事，但那些抄着不知所云语句的纸片上，却是认真而细致，有些是古汉字，有些是如今科马里和特兰斯的官方语言，而每一张的最后，都会有相同的“To A·P”

罗伊的手有些颤抖，他重重地摩挲着那些相同的落款。

“我想，你应该不会认错你父亲的笔迹。”布莱兹看着罗伊，轻声插话，“Aldrich Patel是我……丈夫的名字。”

罗伊的手微微收紧，看向布莱兹的眼神多了一丝冰冷，他没有理会布莱兹的话，而是伸手打开了另一个封面精美的册子。

那是一个仿古制作的相册，打开后上方的电子屏幕就自动亮起来，是一个样貌英俊的成熟男人对着镜头低笑着：

“从枥讨厌这些高科技的东西，他说看上去蠢透了，但我还是觉得，应该有一个记录的东西，希望这个封面能减轻从熠对它的嫌弃……”

说到一半，传来一声懒洋洋的呼唤：

“奥德里奇，你在鬼鬼祟祟的干什么呢？”

于是镜头里的男人回应了一声，屏幕就黑了下去。

看上去这里面存储的影响只有这一段，没有别的再播放了。而下方更大一些的屏幕上，轮换着出现俩人的合影，有一些应该是偷拍，还有角度奇异的自拍。在边缘处，有一个“Aldrich Patel”的中规中矩的签名，和一个笔画复杂的“枥”。

罗伊重重吐了口气，“啪”的合上了相册。

这些都是他从未见过的，却又无比熟悉的人，他的Omega父亲，从枥。年轻的，张扬的，沉浸在爱情中。那只有十九岁的气息，鲜活的仿佛就在眼前。

“罗伊，这些东西，想必我不用多说，你也了解了你想知道的事。我一直都在关注着特兰斯，关注着你，当传来你联络科马里叛国的消息后，我一直都很担心……”

“你为什么要一直关注着我？”罗伊语气犀利的打断布莱兹，盯着她的眼睛，企图从中找到一丝心虚和作伪。

“这是……奥德里奇一直在做的事。”布莱兹感受到了罗伊的不信任和敌意，却坦然回答，“我想，他会希望我也这么做。”

罗伊嗤笑一声，已经不愿维持表面的尊重和起码的礼仪。

“那今天为什么是你来见我？一直关注着我的Alpha父亲呢？怎么，是怕见了我，也要被科马里邦联认为是叛徒了？”

“罗伊。”听了罗伊的话，布莱兹微微皱起了眉头，显然有些为罗伊的刻薄不悦，但又似乎犹豫着什么。只是罗伊眼中明显带着挑衅，也在等她一个回应。

布莱兹叹了口气，眼里似有不忍，但还是冷静的开口：

“罗伊，奥德里奇，已经过世六年了。”

“……过世了？”

罗伊有一瞬间的怔愣，眼底的冷漠和愤恨被茫然替代。

“这个相册，是奥德里奇31岁时制作的，你的Omega父亲，那时大概刚满18岁，对吗？也许因为年龄，第一性别或者是对立星籍的缘故，他们很快分开了。而我，是在十年后才同他结成婚约。罗伊，我猜得到你不满意奥德里奇之后迎娶了我，但你不该质疑他对你的感情。”

罗伊似乎并没有听布莱兹在说什么，他不禁再次伸手摸了摸那手感极好的相册封面，眼里满是强装的镇定和不知所措。

“我和奥德里奇的关系……并不像你想的那样，他过去的事情，我从不过问。他是一个，绅士，非常尊重我。当然，我也一样，所以他过去的事，我知道的并不多。他很少提起这一段感情，但我知道他从未放下。他说当初分开，是从先生的意思，隐瞒你Alpha父亲的身份，亦是如此。但他知道你，一直都很渴望能够见你一面。”

说到这里，布莱兹抿了抿嘴，露出一个遗憾的微笑，眼里也有不掩饰的难过。她微微摊了摊手：

“只是，事情总是这样，不如人愿。”

“死无对证。”罗伊视线停驻在桌上散乱的文件，轻轻的开口，“我凭什么相信你说的这些，即便有这些东西，也不能证明……奥德里奇帕特尔就是我的Alpha父亲，你说的这些……”

罗伊深深的吸了一口气，他有些说不下去。他现在脑子里很乱，布莱兹的一面之词自然不足为信，可内心深处，他知道自己已经相信了。看着这些甜蜜往来的纸条，他就不可控的想到这是他的父亲们，他未曾谋面，就已经相继离开的……至亲。

“罗伊，我知道这很难接受，但就像我说的，我没有理由用这些事欺骗你。奥德里奇和我，我们更像挚友，这是他半生都在挂心的事，我不会用这个开玩笑。”

罗伊勾了勾嘴角，目光渐渐集中在恳切地看着他的女人身上。

“你没有理由欺骗我，那不如说说你把这些如实相告的理由吧。别再称颂你和……好吧，我父亲的友情了。我不是十几岁的小孩了。”罗伊讽刺的笑笑，朝一直坐在沙发上看热闹的另外两人瞟了一下，“几乎掏空了整个组织的物资吧？难道只为了让我相信你？”

听了罗伊的话，布莱兹面色一僵，复尔勉强维持着笑容，不由自主也往沙发那里望去。

罗伊则是好整以暇的等待着，看着布莱兹终于露出窘迫的一面，他就要知道这次会面的真实目的了。于是他逐渐收起了刚才失态地情绪，冷静了下来。

“我知道，这是个很荒谬地请求，罗伊，但我真的希望你能够考虑，当然，我希望你能够答应我。”布莱兹声音里多了一丝隐忍和请求，“我的女儿，温妮，被迫和戴维斯家族的幼子成婚。可她……只有16岁啊，我想，你能不能够代替她……”

 

莫西凝重的看着余鸣敲敲打打，电子屏幕上相继弹出资料页，有帕特尔家族，有戴维斯家族，还有科马里一些举足轻重的家族。而余鸣则是大大咧咧的嚼着什么，时不时偷偷瞄一眼莫西，再转头看看不远处倚靠着窗柩叼着烟头的罗伊和在他旁边来回踱步的伊萨克。

“啧，你能不能别再转来转去，烦死了。”罗伊皱了皱眉，微微转头朝伊萨克抱怨道，“又不是要你去和什么家伙成婚。”

伊萨克闻言站住，不可置信的朝罗伊走近了两步，这人毫无波澜的说起这件事，就像真的和他毫无关系一般。

“你倒是冷静的出奇，你别告诉我你现在还能理智的分析优势劣势，怎么？只要好处够多，你也会考虑吗？”

“你都在说些什么东西啊？”罗伊莫名其妙的看了伊萨克一眼，吐掉烟头，重新看向窗外，“我怎么可能跟什么戴维斯幼子成婚，你刚才没听到吗，我已经拒绝她了。”

“是吗？”伊萨克眯了眯眼，冷哼了一声，指了指余鸣和莫西，“那他们还费劲查什么资料？罗伊，我太了解你了。什么布莱兹夫人的女儿，你的妹妹，16岁，是吗？只是听说她要被迫联姻，你的同情心和正义感就要泛滥了吧？”

伊萨克走近了一步，压低了声音：

“就像上次在科斯星，诺瑞的事一样。”

罗伊一把抓住了伊萨克的前襟，语气里满是不耐和警告。

“莫西为什么查这些东西你去问他。不要随便揣测我，你很了解我吗？做好你自己的事吧，少来烦我！”

说完，重重推开伊萨克，大步朝屋外走去。

看着罗伊明显带着怒气的背影，伊萨克有些懊恼的挠了挠头，不由自主看向余鸣，余鸣则撇了撇嘴，扭回头，假装什么都没看到。

罗伊爬上了阁楼，顺着梯子爬上了屋顶。他枕着胳膊躺下，看着明亮的天空发呆。

那天他自然是毫不犹豫地拒绝了布莱兹，他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，这个口口声声说和自己丈夫一样关注着他的女人，会提出这种啼笑皆非的要求。

想到这里，罗伊忍不住嘲弄的笑了笑。一来一去短短两天，又多出了这些事情，他的心绪不可能不受影响。

他仿佛更贴近他的Omega父亲了，了解了更多他不知道的事；可是了解的越多，就发现，他不清楚的内情，也越来越多了。他隐瞒的是那样好，连自己的姐姐，也丝毫不肯透露。

而所谓的Alpha父亲，了解后，也不比毫无所知时多出什么来。那些记录他们感情的只言片语，怎么会有当初分开的前因后果。而布莱兹的话，他本来也带着怀疑，拒绝了她后，暂时也没有别的渠道探知更多了。

回想起自己干脆的起身离开，罗伊有些懊悔的咂咂嘴，当时要是无赖一点，拿走那些东西，说不定还能从里面挖出点什么信息，可惜，自己还是冲动了。

至于布莱兹提的那个请求，他感到荒谬，但回想起来倒也能理解。罗伊知道，科马里邦联在这方面，远比特兰斯那群道貌岸然的贵族要开放的多，这个邦联制的星群，关于婚姻，每个星球的律法是不同的，说好听一点，就是支持多元婚姻形式，所以在科马里，开放式的婚姻关系是很常见的。

他问过莫西，这位尊贵的布莱兹帕特尔夫人，在未与奥德里奇帕特尔建立夫妻关系前，就是一位商人家里的孩子，她并不知晓自己的Omega母亲是谁，因为她的父亲有许多情人，但并没有妻子。

或许是因为这样，她不愿意将自己的女儿交给一个或许会像他父亲那样的人吧。

可是关他什么事呢。罗伊心想，他没有兴趣了解戴维斯家的幼子是什么德行；也不愿去想也许这位母亲也只不过是在越俎代庖罢了。16岁又怎么样，这个世界上过的凄惨，过的身不由己的Omega多了去了。诺瑞在16岁的时候，还不知道自己会被卖给那一个有权有势的Alpha当宠物呢。

伊萨克其实说的不错，他容易同情心泛滥。

同情像诺瑞这样懵懂无知，被他人主宰命运的Omega；同情像温妮这样，同样是联姻，却总是唯恐受到伤害的Omega。也同情自己，无论内心多么想改变Omega的境地，在莫西手下做多少事，依旧是一个，徒有一腔愤懑，却无法拿捏实权的一个男性Omega，一个大多数人眼里的异类。

可是同情没有用。

在科斯星球那一次，如果带着诺瑞会威胁到他或者伊萨克，他绝不会伸手；同样的，想让他代替一个未曾谋面的所谓的“妹妹”去冒险和陌生的Alpha成婚，除去他自身的意愿，也要有足够的筹码和好处才行。

他不在意做什么事，或者“牺牲”常人看重的东西，他在意的是，能换来什么。

罗伊想到怀亚特婶婶，这个雷厉风行的中将，给了他无限的宽容和尊重。从不因为他是Omega就禁止他做什么，只教给他随心和安全。

他也许随心了，可是却搞得大家都不安全。

罗伊开始在自己的口袋里摸烟盒，然而精致的金属盒内空空如也。罗伊微不可闻的叹了口气。

不知躺了多久，日头没有一点变化。罗伊不禁暗自腹诽，中立星球的计时管理真的太差劲了。

身边的楼梯传来异动，罗伊转头，伊萨克的脑袋冒出来，接着一条胳膊伸出来，用力撑了一下，上来后坐在罗伊身边，递给罗伊一个食盒。

“吃吧。”

罗伊也坐起身，无言的接过，大口大口的吃起来。

“余鸣得到消息，克莱德从科学院引咎请辞了。”伊萨克毫无预兆的开口。

罗伊埋头苦吃的动作顿了一顿，慢慢的放下食盒，咽下嘴里的东西。

“而且他似乎已经离开了汨罗星。”伊萨克忍不住看了看罗伊，“目前，在特兰斯……是找不到了。”

“什么意思？”罗伊呢喃，“他离开了特兰斯吗？还是被……”

“不一定是离开了，也可能是暂时躲起来了，余鸣的消息网捞不到了而已。”伊萨克低声说。

“也有可能是被王室秘密拘捕刑讯了，对吗？”罗伊的手有些发抖，他紧紧攥住拳头，语气里带上了慌乱，“他们要找到我，又不能对怀亚特婶婶下手，所以他就成了最佳人选，是不是？”

罗伊盯着食盒，眼睛有些发红，他呆愣了一阵，忽然说道：

“我得联系怀亚特婶婶，她不会允许这种事情发生，她一定知道克莱德去了哪里！”

“罗伊，你冷静点。”伊萨克抓住罗伊的手臂，“休斯中将也许已经洗清嫌疑，但菲尔德王室一定还在监视着她，你明白吗？”

“他怎么会不见？”罗伊紧紧皱起眉，眼里是前所未有的焦虑，语气满是懊悔，“没有和我在一起就好了，没有公开就好了。他什么都不知道啊……”

“还有……”伊萨克似乎有些不忍再说，犹豫再三才开口，“莫西说，如果你打定主意，就把物资退还了吧，只拿回……呃，你父亲的遗物就好了。”

罗伊深深闭上眼。

他快要喘不过气来了。

他还记得和克莱德的最后一次见面，那亲昵而又短暂的对话；他也记得莫西带他离开汨罗，是何等的仓促狼狈；这还有些天，余鸣眼底的乌青越来越重，见了面也不跟他斗嘴了。

那些能解燃眉之急的物资，布莱兹帕特尔荒谬的要求……

“我去找莫西……刚才的事别往心里去，我知道你是好意。”罗伊按按眉心，强打起精神，拍了拍伊萨克的肩，把食盒递给他，“谢了。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“西奥多戴维斯，巴奈特戴维斯议员的儿子，亚摩斯戴维斯部长的弟弟。只有20岁。”布莱兹帕特尔轻轻动了动手指，半空中投射的图片资料随之滑动了一页，“他的父亲和哥哥都是科马里邦联举重若轻的人物，巴奈特是科马里邦联议院的议长；而他的长子，亚摩斯，则是财务部的副部长，他不过37岁的年纪，就已经掌握了科马里大半的财权。”

还是同样地地点，相同地会面，罗伊静静的听着布莱兹介绍，丝毫不为自己的反悔而局促，坦然的好像不久前斩钉截铁地拒绝的人不是他。不过在座的人也不会反对他的反悔——莫西需要杜夏普组织的协助，而布莱兹，更是梦里也盼着罗伊反悔呢。

“而这个西奥多，不过是个半大的小子。目前在科马里最出名商科院校就读，只不过听说对经商完全没兴趣，倒是对飞行器有着常人难及的热情，不止一次被调侃不务正业。不过戴维斯家族对他看管的倒是很严，没有什么出格的新闻。”

“这么听上去，倒也不是个完全没前途的二世祖，不管怎么说，家族势力还是相当令人眼红的。你到底为什么避之如蛇蝎？是你不愿意，还是温妮不愿意？”罗伊眯了眯眼睛，显然对之前布莱兹帕特尔关于温妮的态度一笔带过不满，“即便她现在只有16岁，若是两情相悦，也该是他们自己决定。”

“罗伊，我想你应该听说过……奥德里奇过世后，帕特尔家族的大权，就落在了毕夏普手里。他是奥德里奇的亲弟弟，这是件无可厚非的事，可他容不下我和温妮。不瞒你说，本来这次和戴维斯家族的事情，只是形式上的家族合作。联姻，也不过是惯用手段。可是这个居心叵测的人，不舍得自己的Omega女儿，居然想出这样阴险的计划，以帕特尔家族长女为由将温妮推了出去，给足了戴维斯家族面子，西奥多或许不愿意，可他是不得不听他哥哥的话，况且他即便和温妮成婚，到底不影响他继续顶着戴维斯家族的头衔去寻欢作乐，我怎么能容忍我的女儿……”

布莱兹帕特尔深深吸了一口气，似乎很是心痛且无可奈何。

罗伊想说，温妮即便和西奥多缔结婚约，也不影响她顶着帕特尔家族的头衔寻欢作乐。不过这样的话显然不合时宜，于是他勾了勾嘴角露出一个嘲讽的笑容。

“你不忍心温妮和这样的人成婚，那你认为我的父亲，你的……亡夫，会忍心我去吗？”

“罗伊……我若不是毫无办法，绝不会向你开口。”布莱兹恳切地说，“我知道我这样做，和毕夏普无异，但我决不会让你一直如此。这只是，一个权宜之计。”

布莱兹稳了稳情绪，更加仔细地陈述了自己的计划：

“毕夏普，想通过这个方法，让我断了用温妮换取别的家族势力的后路，一旦这件事落定，即便我和他撕破脸，他依旧是代表帕特尔家族的主人，不会有任何损失；可我，却很难让温妮回到正常的生活里。可是，假若最后和西奥多成婚的是奥德里奇一直念念不忘的长子呢？戴维斯家族没有理由拒绝，而我也可以毫无顾忌的和毕夏普对抗了。毕夏普比起他的哥哥差远了，他一定有很多不能够公之于众的把柄，一旦掌握了这些，只要让他有所忌惮，你就可以脱身了。”

布莱兹说着，一一看过罗伊，莫西和阿米塔。

“这就是我为什么需要你们的帮助，当然，我同时也可以给你们提供足够的资金，物资。还有，一些人脉和渠道……”

罗伊听到最后一句话，微微偏了偏头看向莫西，莫西也正好抬头看向他。

罗伊等的就是这个。

“我可以帮你这个忙，只有有几点要明确一下。”罗伊不再看悬浮在空中那些资料，而是淡淡的看向布莱兹，右脚腕搭在左膝上，右手抵着脸颊，“首先，你答应我们的物资，足够，对吗？其次，你们一定要帮助莫西在科马里立足；最后，你的人脉和渠道，我希望你能够再大方一点。不瞒你说，对于我来说，最有用的就只有这个。”

罗伊看着布莱兹如释重负和感激的神情补充道：

“还有，我要见一见温妮，我所有的决定都建立在她的态度上。假若她愿意和西奥多在一起，那么越俎代庖这种事，我不会做的。”

 

几天后，莫西一干人为离开矮星将大本营迁至科马里做着有条不紊的准备。

莫西的打算是，即便要在科马里发展，也要做好被人过桥抽板的准备，矮星上还是要有据点。人手实在紧缺，只有诺瑞能够留些来做一些归类看管的工作，以防万一，伊萨克也会暂时留下来；莫西自然是要亲自出面和阿米塔协商合作一类的事宜，余鸣是得一直跟着莫西的；而罗伊，则是在为他的“新婚”做准备。

事情尘埃落定，多说也是无益，每个人都怀揣着各自的心思若无其事的忙碌着。

罗伊要带在身边的东西并不多，除了从不离身的多功能定位仪和抑制剂，以及他惯用的修理工具，其余的衣物和生活用品都没有带走的必要。因此相比于忙的跳脚的伊萨克，他早早就躲回了自己的房间里。

莫西把这件事告诉了组织里较为重要的人，伊萨克和余鸣也在其列。看的出来他们很好奇罗伊态度的转变，也担心着这个决定的合适与否，只是现在也没什么时间和必要再细细的解释说明。

不过诺瑞倒是来找过他，因为之后的很长一段时间他们大概不会再见面，他来谢谢罗伊曾经对他伸出援手。

“要不是你，不知道我现在是什么样子。”

罗伊拍拍诺瑞的肩膀，只是点点头。不过一个来月的功夫，他已经明显看上去强壮一些了，虽然依旧不爱说话，但也没有最初看上去那副胆怯的样子了。

罗伊交待他一些工作上注意的事情，俩人并没有闲聊太久，临走前诺瑞还细心的提及了奥德里奇的事情，安慰了罗伊几句。

“放心吧，我不至于为已经过去的事伤心到不能自拔。”

他倒不是对奥德里奇帕特尔已经过世的消息毫无知觉，要是换作十年前，自己只有温妮这么大，也许会抱着布莱兹给的那些东西，想法设法的，哪怕偷莫西的舰船，也要回到汨罗星。把这些东西摆在从枥的灵位前，再喝个烂醉，哪怕会被怀亚特婶婶毫不客气地修理。

只是现在不行，他会为这过去的事神伤，也会尝试想象如果两位父亲都在世，自己现在会是什么样。然而这些在生存面前都得暂停，他们需要在一片陌生甚至敌视他们的土地立足，他需要以最快的速度进入星际的人际网找人，就不能任凭这些情绪毫无克制的蔓延。

罗伊盯着窗外莫西那架引擎轰鸣的舰船和来来去去大声吆喝指挥跑个没停的余鸣，又想起昨天在科马里和温妮见的那一面。

和她的母亲很像，美丽，优雅，虽然尤显稚嫩，但骨子里却很坚强，固执。

那个只有16岁的小女孩对自己说：

“我让妈妈不要这样做，可她一意孤行。这样的事换谁都不愿意的。”

而罗伊表示没有关系，让她安心的继续读书，她反倒着急起来。

“是我妈妈威胁你了吗？你不要生气，她其实不是这样的，她只是过度关心我了，其实即便和西奥多结婚，他们也不会阻止我继续读书的。”

毕竟只有16岁，两三句话后，不论再怎么坚持，语气里透露的无奈和眼底的失落都是难掩的。

罗伊想，她大概也有自己心仪的Alpha吧，或者Beta，或者，Omega。只是她知道，不论开始与否，都没有结果了。

罗伊没必要把他们之间的条件交换一条条的讲清楚，只是仔细的问了她对戴维斯家族的印象。温妮与西奥多并不相熟，提及这样显赫的家族，她语气里也都是疏离和戒备。

他的目的达到了，也就没有必要再去挖掘人家小女孩的感情了，于是他们又闲聊了一些别的，末了，温妮抿着嘴，毫不掩饰开心的冲他笑笑。

“罗伊哥哥，认识你真好。你和爸爸很像，他……离开我很久了，我很想他。”

罗伊觉得那一幕简直荒诞，一个陌生的妹妹，说他像陌生的Alpha父亲。而他对这个人所有的了解，不过是那几秒钟的影像，和一些充满爱意的只言片语。

再一次来到科马里，罗伊一个人住进了布莱兹为他安排的住处，距离帕特尔家族的本宅不远，是一处别墅群，罗伊住的那一栋并不大，不过他一个人住倒是绰绰有余了，生活必需品也应有尽有。

“这一处是我名下的地产，毕夏普的人不会来打扰你，这几天你要尽快适应‘罗伊帕特尔’这个身份，关于你之前一直不住在诺曼星的解释，文件里都有。”

诺曼星便是科马里邦联的首都星，的确是个气派迷人的星球。

罗伊翻了翻自己应该记住的东西，倒是不多，不过足够详细，能解释的通就行。

布莱兹顿了顿，观察着罗伊的表情，发现没什么异样，才接着说：

“关于和西奥多的事，婚礼流程里也都有介绍……”

“这个我清楚了，不用再强调。”罗伊笑了笑，打断了布莱兹的介绍，“您放心吧，我答应的事情一定会做好，不会让您为难。”

布莱兹离开后，罗伊随意的把那些文件扔在桌子上，拎出了自己带了的行李，从里面拿出了一套自己带来的衣服——绝对不符合“罗伊帕特尔”身份的衣服，灰扑扑的颜色，衣领、手肘处甚至还有磨损。

罗伊三两下穿上夹克衫，扔掉了在诺曼星联系布莱兹的通讯仪，拿着帽子，装上麻醉枪，戴上了自己的定位仪，确认了莫西发来的位置，从后门疾步走了出去。

阿米塔和她的组织的确如他们承诺的那样，给莫西提供了足够的帮助，莫西很快追查到科斯星球那一批抑制剂的线索，抑制剂有可能早已转手，但是他们查到了几个人，果然如他们猜想的那样，那一批人在中立星球消息足够灵通，规模也的确不小，曾经能拦下特兰斯的货，而今却出现在了科马里的首都星。

本来在面见西奥多之前，罗伊是不愿意多事的，奈何人手紧缺的厉害，伊萨克上在矮星，涉及这种事情一般都不会假人之手的，再三考量下，罗伊还是决定自己走一趟。

在距离定位的五百米处罗伊放慢了脚步，压了压帽檐。目光所及处是一片低矮的废墟群，这些房子外面有夸张的涂鸦，看的出来在没有废弃前是一片民居，只是现在破损的厉害，一排房子里有一半屋顶都是塌陷的。

没想到首都星也能允许这样的地方存在。罗伊皱着眉，顺着最外侧的房子慢慢走着，观察着两侧的人。

大多数都是穿着普通的年轻人三三两两的走在一起聊天，抽烟，还有一些开着低端悬浮车在街道前贩卖零碎的小贩，向深处去的路上人要少一些。

罗伊不解的放慢了脚步，看上去是废墟，却依旧有这些人，他们在这里做什么呢？

罗伊摸了摸手边的墙，却没有想象中那种粗糙，他伸手再仔细摸了摸，感觉的出来这墙面并不像是荒废很久的样子，再仔细看看。发现有刷漆的痕迹，罗伊退了两步，回到刚才已经露出墙内材料的半堵断墙边，再伸手摸了摸。

罗伊眯了眯眼，心里有了判断。

这一群“废墟”，显然是精心安排过的，废弃的房屋和仍在使用的掺杂在一起，这些刷着废墟墙面的建筑内，一定有猫腻，罗伊联想到刚才看到的几个面色不好的年轻人，恐怕他们抽的，正是从这里买的加了料的香烟。

这根本就是个违禁品的流通点。

罗伊的任务只是找到这些人，拍下他们在做的事，最好能拍到相对清晰的面孔，如果交易涉及抑制剂，见机行事。

定位在一个不起眼的三层楼内，罗伊在合适的距离找了一栋废墟的房子躲了进去，靠着半扇破烂的窗户做掩体，观察着。一共四五个人，看上去像是在开批斗大会，一个人说几句，其余的互相埋怨，并没有什么实质性的交易。他倒是省了单打独斗，只是抑制剂的事……

罗伊打算拍几张就走，有些心不在焉，便没有注意到从侧面扫过来的一道激光，等他发觉有异时，对面房间内的警报已经刺耳的响起来。

罗伊心里大骂自己疏忽，转身就跑，然而这骚动已经引得废墟外大路上的人纷纷向内靠近，于是他只能向废墟深处跑去，拐过一个墙角，身后的人还没追来，罗伊当机立断掏出屏蔽器和麻醉枪打开了最近一道密码门的电子锁，反手关上门后，迅速的靠在门上，左手拿着麻醉枪的手抵在左腰，枪口随着身体的转动而转动。

这似乎是一个私人的地盘，客厅内一片昏暗，三米多的挑高上，目光所及的几扇门都是紧闭着，只有一楼走廊拐弯处传来细小的声音，罗伊压着脚步朝最里间走去，果然看到门前有几个重叠的脚印。这屋子看着破，隔音效果是真不错。

这时大门被人暴力的砸响了，罗伊猛的朝大门口看去，同时右手的屏蔽器已经抵上了眼前的门。

开门的一瞬间震天响的音乐令罗伊心脏猛地颤动了一下，拿着枪的手甚至颤抖了一下，他赶忙稳住心神，关上门，以最快的速度端起枪。

屋内气味混浊，混杂着不同的信息素，香精和食物的味道交缠在一起，还有重重的香烟味。

不知是什么人在这里开这样的派对。

门内的人比罗伊反应迟钝的不是一两点，几个男男女女正聚在一起，有随着鼓点扭动身体的，也有拿着酒瓶调情的，门被打开的提示音都没能让他们回过神来。最先注意到他的是距离门口最近一张桌子前的两个男人。

罗伊几乎瞬间就辨别出这是两个Alpha，一个背对着他撑着桌子站着男人，似乎在对他对面坐着的人说着什么，而那个坐着的人，在罗伊进门的瞬间低着头，几乎是第一时间就看到了罗伊，于是倏的抬头，伸手朝罗伊的方向指去，只是还没等他一句话说出来，罗伊的麻醉枪就已经抵着那个背对着的男人的脖颈，低声喝道：

“都别动！”

那个坐着的人猛地站起来，惊慌起来：

“你……你要干什么？”

“说了都别动。”罗伊的左手压紧了几分，对面前的人说，“记住，你什么都不知道，什么都没见到。否则，他死。”

说完拖着手里已经吓得发抖的人朝屋内的隔间里躲了进去。

几乎就在他闪身躲进去的同时，门再一次被打开，那些人气焰嚣张的要他们交出罗伊。

“你们睡醒了吗？看清楚自己砸的是谁家的门？”

被威胁的男人似乎是被一波又一波莫名其妙的人惹怒了，对着罗伊的惊恐一股脑全化作了对后来者的愤怒。

“找人？我戴维斯家的人轮的着你们这些下三滥来找？你们的老大没教过你们这群狗看门牌吗？”

罗伊有些惊讶的挑了挑眉，感觉到手臂下的人不太老实，左手毫不犹豫地用力，身下地人立刻软了力气。罗伊把他轻轻推到一边，仔细听着外面地动静。

音响不知什么时候关掉了，于是那个男人的吼声显得更加清晰。

“连人都看不住还有脸上门来问我要？我看上去像是走失人口招领处的前台吗？”

一通毫无逻辑的辱骂和自报家门，那些人也不堪示弱的对骂了几句，但最终还是没有强行搜查就离开了。

罗伊有些惊诧于那些人会对着这样一个家伙示弱，也惊诧于“戴维斯”这个姓氏的威力。

罗伊刚站起身，那人就冲到隔间门口：

“他们已经走了，你赶快放……”话说到一半，就看到同伴毫无知觉地倒在地上。霎时瞪大了眼睛，愤怒而惊惧地看着罗伊，“你！”

“只是麻醉枪，最多两三个小时就能醒了，放心吧。”罗伊看着眼前一脸不可置信与怒火中烧的男人，心里涌上一股奇异的感觉。

这个年纪，只有可能是他从不曾谋面，只因为物资与关系就定下来的……法定配偶，西奥多戴维斯。

罗伊知道他只有20岁，却不想真人看着还要显小些，要不是这堪比比伊萨克的个头，罗伊是想不到自己会跟这样模样的家伙朝夕相处。

照片上西奥多是短发，配上那强壮的身材，还成熟些，现在却是一头暗红色的卷发，越发衬得小脸苍白。

当然，也有可能是吓的。

罗伊并不打算在这里认亲，那些人不一定真的就走远了，于是他推了推挡着门的西奥多：

“有没有后门？”

“你还想走？”西奥多猝不及防的推了罗伊一把，地方狭小，罗伊拦挡不及，重重撞在身侧的墙上才稳住身形，西奥多还在怒吼，“你以为这是什么地方？”

罗伊被西奥多这愚蠢又挑衅的一推，蹭的半个手臂火辣辣的疼，再一听这家伙来来去去只会这么几句虚张声势，平白耽误自己时间。于是沉下脸，迅速给麻醉枪重新上膛，对着西奥多的眼睛，沉声道：

“你猜是不是所有的子弹都是麻醉弹？”

西奥多果然不由自主地往后退了半步，气势登时褪了个一干二净，仅存的尊严令他僵直在原地，明明比罗伊高出大半个头，却被枪口指着紧张的冷汗都要滴下来了。

罗伊毫无阻碍地走出了隔间，瞟过剩下几个吓得在沙发上缩成一团的人，麻醉枪在食指转了一个圈，他轻蔑地冲西奥多笑了笑：

“你自报家门那么大声，我当然知道这是什么地方。西奥多戴维斯少爷的地盘嘛。”

西奥多脸色一变。

“只不过，那些人只知道在这里遇到戴维斯家族的人意味着什么，而我呢，知道在这里碰到西奥多戴维斯意味着什么。”

罗伊走到靠近门口的桌子，靠近进门时西奥多坐的那个位置，伸手拿起放在桌上暗色的玻璃瓶，再拿起一旁的打火机，在细而窄的瓶口燎了撩，稍微凑近闻了闻，用很赞赏的语气道：

“嗯，不错啊，纯度这么高的杜松三号，恐怕你的哥哥都没有那么容易搞到手吧？”

说完罗伊冷冷的笑了笑。

“你说，要是给他知道了……”

西奥多皱着眉不做声，但是眼里已经流露出强烈的不安和不知所措。

罗伊心想，不过还是个本事不大口气不小的表面少爷，比自己预计的差远了。

不欲过多纠缠，罗伊挑了挑眉，又问：

“所以？后门在哪？”西奥多盯着他，慢慢的伸手朝身后指了一个方向。

罗伊不再赘言，朝后门走去，和西奥多擦身而过的时候，西奥多猛地伸手抓住罗伊的胳膊。

“你到底是谁？”

罗伊迎着西奥多的眼神，扬了扬嘴角：

“我叫罗伊。戴维斯家的少爷，记住，我们下次见面，你也一样什么都没有见过，什么都不知道。否则，杜松三号的事，我可不会帮你保密。”


	7. Chapter 7

西奥多最近心情很好，又一个公历年到了十月份了，很快一年就要过去了，明年这个时候，他就可以完全从不感兴趣的商科解脱了。

当然，这只是年末的例常好事罢了，另一件让他心神荡漾的事，是家里安排了婚约对象给他。

西奥多其实并不排斥这样的事，他并不觉得用这个交换家族利益是什么不划算的事，即便两个人不合适，也可以和平的分开，反正这件事的重点也不在婚约本身，只要交易达成，不会有人过多的干涉他们后续的选择。至少以这样的方式，他可以光明正大的接触Omega而不用躲着大哥了。

何况是帕特尔家族的温妮，他虽然没有正面接触过，却是从各个渠道打听过了，是个貌美温柔的Omega女孩，在学校里成绩也很不错，还会几样乐器。就是年纪小了点，不过也不影响什么，可以先培养培养感情，不急着拉床帘；况且听大哥说，对方也是欣然同意的。

想想自己最中意的那本书里，不就是这样的桥段么？先成为夫妻，再产生情愫，不是也挺美妙吗？当然，自己不会像故事里的Alpha那样，故作冷淡，还要经历那么多曲折才修成正果，也许在自己的温柔攻势和魅力下，不出一年，他们就可以很恩爱……

大约是心情太过于雀跃，对于科特这家伙的取笑的话就没了平时的忍耐；当他又一次调侃自己是“大哥的乖狗狗”时，为了证明什么似的，毫不犹豫地加入了他那群狐朋狗友一周一次的“聚会”。

科特是西奥多在学校的朋友之一，西奥多隐约知道科特另有一帮玩的更野的朋友，只是不知道他们居然在碰违禁品。

看到他们像拿出眼药水一样稀松平常的拿出一串杜松三号的小瓶子，西奥多很是犹豫。虽说这麻醉剂的原料，成瘾性不如别的违禁品那么强，但他依旧有所忌惮。

只是科特那种“看吧，我就知道”的态度实在刺眼，想着就一次也不会上瘾，西奥多心一横，拿起了一个小瓶子。

谁曾想就在这当口，闯进一位不速之客，用枪抵着科特，西奥多哪见过这种事情，被这突如其来的事故搞蒙了；指甲攥进了手掌才硬是虚张声势的把后来那帮人唬走。

西奥多后悔的要死，先不说在那种地方露了身份，被大哥知道后会怎样；那个叫罗伊的家伙，不但眼尖的认出杜松三号，还准确的叫出了自己的名字，居然还知道大哥；那语气里的意思，似乎还很清楚他和大哥的相处模式。

他到底是什么人？会告诉大哥吗？难道是帕特尔家族的人？那他会在温妮面前瞎说吗？

天地良心，他被大哥看的这么紧，唯一一次偷偷跟科特去夜店，他还没闻到那个冲他笑的Omega女孩的信息素的味道，就被大哥派人抓回家了。

只不过这样一件事，都被嗅到一点风声的媒体大肆渲染，落实了“戴维斯幼子花天酒地”这个新闻。这次可是实打实的看见了杜松三号捏在自己手上……

距离和帕特尔家族见面的日子没几天了，他每天都提心吊胆，生怕事情败露，婚约毁了事小，两家的往来要是被这样一件事搞砸了……西奥多不愿意再想。

好在一直到会面的前一天，一切都风平浪静。

事情也许没有他想的那么严重，于是他将心放回了肚子里，打起了精神，难得认真的挑了一套正式而不显刻板的礼服，对着镜子将自来卷的红发梳了又梳，是不是长了点？他对着镜子皱了皱眉，修剪是来不及了，西奥多一边抱怨自己前几天的疏忽，一边将头发拢在脑后扎起来，露出饱满光洁的额头。

他怀着三分激动七分期待地跟在大哥身后走进包房，嘴角已经扬起了被科特称为“Omega沉沦的起点”的笑容。然而在看到布莱兹帕特尔夫人身旁那位身着白色礼服的人后，笑容僵在了脸上，甚至生出了转身遁逃的想法。

罗伊饶有兴趣地看着西奥多那碎裂在脸上的完美笑容，眼里那兴奋一瞬间褪去，满是慌张和不知所措，和那天自己提到亚摩斯的名字时那副见了鬼的模样如出一辙。

西奥多脑子里像是被塞进了无数个飞行器引擎，隆隆作响，粉碎了他的思考能力，这人，是那天那个拿着枪威胁他的人啊！

他、他怎么会出现在这里？摇身一变，竟成了戴维斯和帕特尔家族的座上宾？

……

不，这包房只有他们四个人，他总不会是……

西奥多脸上的表情就要挂不住了。

“西奥多，你在干什么？”亚摩斯戴维斯微微转头看向还愣在原地的西奥多，不满的轻斥。

而对面罗伊已经为布莱兹拉开了座位，自己也正要坐下。

西奥多这才如梦初醒。

“抱、抱歉。”

“没关系，大概是男性Omega比较少见吧。”

罗伊冲西奥多眨了眨眼，露出一个迷人的微笑。

真能装啊，西奥多心里怒吼。他真想拆穿罗伊这副彬彬有礼的假象，把他熟练把玩着枪的模样给大哥和布莱兹帕特尔夫人看看！

可是他不能，罗伊笑里带着戏弄的眼神无时无刻不在提醒他杜松三号的事。他总算知道为什么这家伙要自己“什么都没有见过，什么都不知道”！他出现在违禁品流通点要命，难道帕特尔家族的人就无所谓了吗？

罗伊漫不经心的听着布莱兹着和亚摩斯两个人不疼不痒的客套着，那一套关于罗伊帕特尔的说辞他也背的滚瓜烂熟，除了偶尔回答一两个问题，他更乐的欣赏对面西奥多坐立不安的狼狈样。

这家伙，真是司马昭之心，罗伊暗自不屑。

布莱兹介绍自己是温妮的哥哥时，西奥多的眼神明显一亮，略带期盼的望向布莱兹帕特尔，似乎想要得到“温妮忙于学业，罗伊代替她来会面”这样的解释；可是在得知罗伊“代替”的不止是会面，而是整个婚约时，眼里的不解和愤怒几乎要跳出来砸在罗伊完美的笑容上。

可惜亚摩斯全程都是赞赏和支持的态度，让西奥多不得不拿出十二分的礼貌面对罗伊。

罗伊看着西奥多不忿却强装喜悦的样子，几乎要笑出声来。不过是一份名存实亡的婚约，这家伙至于这个样子吗？还是说他真是温妮的追求者？

“……那你，呃，闲暇的时候都喜欢做些什么呢？”西奥多被迫和罗伊进行“相互了解”。

“看一些纪录片和历史类的书吧？你呢？”罗伊看着西奥多那一双躲闪的眼睛，饶有兴趣地反问。

“我也，也看书……”

你喜欢的是玩枪吧！还不止麻醉枪啊！西奥多在心里无助的控诉。

“看些什么类型的书呢？”

“！”没想到罗伊会追问，脑子里出现的第一本书是最近正喜欢的那本《极品婚约》，“呃，就是，一些杂文，之类的。”

“他？就喜欢看那些拆装飞行器的说明书。正经书从来不看，连课本甚至都只下载电子版的。”亚摩斯似乎也是聊的放松了些，插了一句。

西奥多庆幸自己的私藏书从未被任何人发现，赶忙顺着亚摩斯的话冲罗伊和布莱兹帕特尔夫人不好意思的笑笑。

这一顿让西奥多如坐针毡的午餐结束后，在回家的途中，他终于忍不住向亚摩斯抱怨：

“你不是告诉我是帕特尔家的温妮吗？这又是半路冒出来的什么家伙？他们说他是奥德里奇帕特尔的长子你就信了？谁知道是不是冒充的？”

“他们给了血液检测报告，的确是奥德里奇的儿子。”亚摩斯靠在椅背上闭目养神，“忽然冒出来一个长子我也纳闷，不过我只要帕特尔家族答应的事做到就行，至于到底和谁嘛，不重要。”

“不重要？”西奥多愤慨的重复了一遍，不满的在座椅上捶了一下，“这不是要和你结婚，你当然觉得不重要，可我觉得很重要！我不喜欢这个家伙！”

亚摩斯有些不耐的抬了抬眼皮。

“板上钉钉的事，你一句不喜欢就能全部作废吗？父亲连任的事很需要帕特尔家族的助力，至少在那之前，好好和对方相处。”

西奥多重重地叹了口气，很不情愿地靠回椅背上，沮丧地歪着脑袋，完全不复出门时的兴高采烈。

 

暂时不用再为SUMIT的事操心，罗伊难得有闲情逸致去了趟城中心，按自己的喜好买了些衣服和居家用品，让赫德送去了自己和西奥多的“爱巢”。

赫德是布莱兹为自己指配的家佣，是一个褐色皮肤的Beta男孩，笑起来眼睛眯成一条缝，朴实中带点可爱。

按照布莱兹的计划，罗伊前期是不需要和帕特尔家族的人过多接触的，毕夏普帕特尔还以为依旧是温妮呢。至于怎么在亚摩斯和毕夏普之间周旋，就看布莱兹的手段了，不需要罗伊费心。

就连正式的登记也不需要罗伊出面，他只要交一份血检报告，接着就直接住进他们的婚房就行了。

婚房是亚摩斯送给弟弟的礼物，是一套在市中心的叠拼别墅——现在的年轻人结婚首选，够低调了，只是罗伊知道，他们短期内是不会有邻居的。

而帕特尔则是送给了他们一架还没有正式上市的私人舰船，投其所好之余，也暗示了家族在这方面的能力。

按理说，今天是他们新婚的第一天，正该是浓情蜜意难舍难分的时候，可罗伊听说西奥多一大早还是去了学校。

一想到那次会面西奥多对着自己那副坐立难安的样子，罗伊就忍不住发笑。平时那么讨厌学校的一个人，今天这样恐怕也是发泄自己的不满吧。

想着西奥多不会太早回去，罗伊也就在市中心停留了些时候，熟悉熟悉这个星球。

按照赫德给的地址，罗伊不紧不慢的将飞船停在库房，准备用密匙打开电梯的时候，抬眼发现落地窗里透出光来。

罗伊挑挑眉。

一打开门，西奥多正靠在玄关的柜子上，双臂环抱，一脸戒备地看着罗伊。

说实话，西奥多这个家伙长相是真的不错。浴袍里健硕的躯干，湿漉漉的卷曲红发，即便抿着嘴一副臭脸，也不影响罗伊对这副皮囊的欣赏。

罗伊关上门，平静的站着，等着西奥多开口。

西奥多自然是沉不住气，胸口起伏了两下，语气很不好的问：

“怎么回来的这么晚？”

罗伊意外的扬扬眉，停顿了一会儿，才说：

“你在等我？”

西奥多坦然的点点头。

“没错，我在等你，等你给我解释。”

“不能让我进去再说？”

西奥多面不改色的让出一条路，罗伊于是改变了直接回自己房间的打算，坐在了客厅的沙发上，拿起面前的水壶倒了一杯水。

“想让我解释什么？”

“你到底是谁？还有，为什么会是你代替温妮？”西奥多也靠坐在另一个沙发上，语气不忿。

“罗伊帕特尔。我想我自我介绍过不止一回了吧？”罗伊抬眼看着西奥多，似笑非笑，“至于温妮，你知道她只有16岁吧？帕特尔家族怎么可能让她这么小就结婚？从来就只是我，没有代替这一说。”

“你胡说！”西奥多咬牙道，“我从没听说过你，奥德里奇叔叔只有温妮一个女儿！况且帕特尔家族的人，怎么会出现在——”

西奥多噤了声，但是质疑的目光从未离开过罗伊的脸。

“是啊，帕特尔家族的人怎么会出现在违禁品的流通点呢？这件事是谁发现的呢？”罗伊眯了眯眼，“是戴维斯议长的小儿子？那戴维斯的小儿子去那种地方干什么呢？”

西奥多眼里有几分躲闪，盯着罗伊的目光也移开了。

到底年纪小啊，罗伊心想。想到什么就问什么，习惯直接得到答案，喜怒形于色。

罗伊站起身，居高临下的看着西奥多：

“我对你到底为什么出现在那里一点兴趣都没有，同样的，我希望你也能收起你旺盛的好奇心。你我之间不必相处的多么明白，我想你很清楚，过了明年年初的大选，我们就不必维持这一段名存实亡的感情了。在这之前，互不干涉，相安无事的度过，不是很好吗？”

西奥多倏地站起来：

“很好？我看不出哪里好，我可没法和一个随身带枪的人相安无事地相处！”

“谁告诉你我带着枪？你要搜身吗？”罗伊举起双手，露出一个无辜的笑容，顺势朝玄关偏了偏头，“我带回来的东西也随你检查。”

罗伊变脸变得太快，西奥多愣住了。

拍了拍西奥多的肩，罗伊放慢了语速：

“我说过，那天的事你什么都不知道，什么都没看到。我不过就是帕特尔家族的政治工具，一个手无寸铁、按部就班生活的Omega。而你对于我，就是一个只见过两面的陌生Alpha。”

说完，罗伊用礼貌而疏离的微笑结束了这段对话，拿了玄关的东西，就转身进了自己的房间。

 

 

夜里，西奥多躺在Kingsize 的双人床上，盯着天花板，内心郁结无处发泄。这新婚之夜和他想象中的大相径庭，没有美人在怀也就罢了，隔壁还睡着一个看似无害实则狠厉的男人。这个罗伊，简直就像一团危险的迷雾，让人完全没有接近的欲望。

西奥多其实有一肚子的疑问，但是很明显罗伊并不愿意给他解答，人家的态度很明显：不关你的事，少问。看上去彬彬有礼，对自己也算客气；可一旦问到那天的事，仿佛自己再追问一句……西奥多想到当时倒在地上人事不省的科特，就忍不住把被子裹紧几分。

通过了血液检查，说明的确是帕特尔家族的人，可为什么从来没有见过呢？一副精明模样，本事看着也不小，还是奥德里奇的长子……

西奥多迷迷糊糊的想着，半梦半醒间忽然门被骤然推开，接着灯就缓缓的亮起来。

西奥多掀开被子，刚眯着眼睛坐起来，就听见罗伊压抑这怒气的声音：

“你就不能贴上隔离贴吗？”

“……什么？”西奥多皱了皱眉，这才看清，罗伊穿着一身长袖长裤的条纹睡衣，不知是不是从被窝里爬出来的缘故，脸上带着红晕，一缕金发翘在耳后，没了睡前那一副游刃有余的样子，正相当烦躁的着看着自己。

西奥多挠了挠头，后知后觉的反应过来罗伊在说什么。

隔离贴，平时出门他会贴着，因为学校里有些专业会有Omega，不过在家里，他从来不会贴。刚才回来洗澡的时候他就揭掉了。

因此罗伊提出这个要求，他有点不解，小声说：

“现在是在家里啊……”

罗伊一副看白痴的样子，咬牙切齿地对他说：

“没错，现在你的家里有Omega，你失忆了吗？”

西奥多这才反应过来，也意识到罗伊脸上不自然的红晕是怎么来的了。

于是他三两下从床下爬下来，朝浴室走去。边走还是忍不住回头：“可是，那……以后在家里，我得一直贴着吗？”

“我不是也一直贴着吗？不然你以为你能睡得这么舒服？！”

“知道了，我马上贴……对不起……”西奥多重重叹了口气，挠了挠头。

罗伊看着他这一副蠢相就来气，再加上自己这被动的狼狈，忍不住恶语相加。

“你就一点意识都没有吗？还是说这是故意报复？我该说你幼稚？还是卑鄙？”

“你说什么？”西奥多正朝浴室去的脚步停了下来，转身大声反驳道，“我是真的没有这个习惯？我都已经说了抱歉了，现在也马上去贴上！”

看着西奥多还朝自己走过来，罗伊情不自禁往后退了几步，喝道：

“别往前了！蠢货！”

说完瞪了西奥多一眼，摔门出去了。

 

西奥多贴了隔离贴，睡意不翼而飞。靠在床头出神地想着刚才那一场闹剧。

罗伊刚才被弄醒的那副气急败坏的样子，让他觉得有点尴尬和歉疚。他也是读过生理书的，Alpha在Omega面前不贴隔离贴，大多是不怀好意的、带着轻薄捉弄意味的；到了他们这个年纪，这种行为是很失礼的。

一方面在家里他是没有这个习惯；另一方面罗伊也说对了，他也没有意识。

罗伊给他的第一印象太过强硬，他几乎都要忘了罗伊也是一个Omega，自然会对自己的信息素有反应。

他的确很少见到男性Omega，为数不多的几次，印象里也都是很腼腆的男孩，和他一样的年纪，但是身形看上去却比他单薄的多，个头也都不高。

而罗伊却几乎和他差不多高，体型虽比他小，但是平日里完全看不出来，尤其是第一次见他时那敏捷狠厉的样子，哪有半分Omega的样子？不过刚才穿着睡衣，就很明显能看出体型很单薄了……

等等！

西奥多愣了愣，自己现在是在……想什么？

拍了拍自己的额头，拉回了越跑越离谱的思绪，西奥多转念又悬起来心，罗伊刚才那样，该不会是，因为自己的信息素……发情了吧？

西奥多一想到这个可能性，脸蓦的红了起来，眼睛不可思议的瞪大了。


	8. Chapter 8

婚姻登记中心不在乎你什么时候来注册结婚，可老板不会乐意他的员工随时都可以以新婚旅行为目而请假。可若是在新婚第二天就各自去上班，未免也太扫兴了；看在科马里人口增长率日渐下降的份上，科马里邦联规定所有的新婚夫妻都可以有一个礼拜的假期。

这不过无关紧要的细节，然而此刻罗伊难以自抑地咒骂着科马里邦联无处安放的同情心。

这就意味着，自己和一个四肢发达头脑简单的Alpha共处一室的窘境，还得整整再持续四天！

他现在完全没有心思考虑莫西那边的情况，每天要打起十二分的精神应付无孔不入的信息素——即便西奥多贴着，也根本不可能完全遮掩住，更何况这个家伙会偷偷的揭掉。

因为第一晚的事，罗伊感觉到体内的激素水平不太稳定，不得不提前注射抑制剂，还加大了剂量，他担心生物信息素会对他产生影响，就像和克莱德差点擦枪走火的那一次。

罗伊恼怒不已，可他不想过多的谈论这件事。一方面他拉不下脸和一个小自己六岁的学生大动干戈地争吵，另一方面说得多了，就会牵扯到抑制剂的问题。

所以对于西奥多自以为掩饰的很好的蠢相，罗伊只能视而不见，并盼着这七天赶快过去，西奥多回去上课，自己则找个借口回到布莱兹为自己准备的那套房子去。

“你在做什么？”

身后冷不丁一声询问，接着就是一个脑袋凑近。

罗伊手里正搅动着的金属勺子“叮”地打在碗上。

忘了说，西奥多还有着许多少年人专有的特质，比如说最初的防备过后，就对罗伊没了大半戒心；取而代之的是无穷无尽的好奇心，比如就像这样，毫无征兆地凑近！简直像一条精力旺盛的萨坦军犬，怀亚特婶婶曾经有一条，最让罗伊讨厌的就是，不管自己手里拿着什么，它总是飞奔着过来抢夺。罗伊最喜欢的一顶帽子就是那时候被咬坏的。

“……代餐粥。”

罗伊没好气的应了一声，不动声色的往旁边挪了挪。西奥多则毫无察觉的去翻储物柜，一阵食品袋摩擦的声音过后，传来西奥多失望的抱怨：

“都是吃过的了……而且这些东西没什么营养……”

“你可以出去吃。”罗伊不置可否，很明显西奥多不是那种自己下厨的角色，“或者找人来给你做。”

“呃，现在……不好让家里的佣人过来。”西奥多迎着罗伊平淡的目光，手指在两人之间划了个来回，耸了耸肩，“他们会传闲话，我们之间这种，嗯，诡异的相处。”

“这么说要是温妮，你就可以叫他们来了？”

“当然不！”西奥多听出了罗伊的嘲讽，疑惑的反问，“谁会在新婚这几天找电灯泡呢——我们这个不算，我的意思是，在别人眼里我们应该是一对如饥似渴的新人，不论相处的怎么样。”

罗伊被“如饥似渴”这个形容弄的有点失去食欲，同时他意识到西奥多认为自己代替温妮是帕特尔家族的决定，而不清楚这是布莱兹背着毕夏普一手策划的。

布莱兹一定以某些理由说服了亚摩斯没有在戴维斯家族内部声张，这件事不可能永远瞒过毕夏普，但是罗伊答应过布莱兹会尽可能地拖久一点。

现在看来，还要在毕夏普知道之前，保持西奥多这个单纯的认知。

“不然我还是出去吃好了。”西奥多自言自语的嘀咕，“亚摩斯给了我不少钱呢。”

说着站起来就要去换衣服。

“等等。”罗伊赶忙出声拦住。

西奥多闻言站定，冲着罗伊不解地挑了挑眉。

“我不想出门，你一个人出门的话，被人看到了又会有无聊的揣测吧？”罗伊眯了眯眼，“就像你刚才说的那样。”

“可是我们已经在屋子里待了三天了。”西奥多迅速耷拉下眼角，一副不情愿的样子，“难道接下来几天还得这样吗？就吃这些速食？”

“实在吃不下可以自己做，或者让外面的饭店做好了送家里来。”

“我自己做的我才吃不下。安全起见，我从不吃外送的食品。”

罗伊皱起了眉头。这个家伙怎么啰嗦又麻烦。

西奥多又转身朝屋里去：“我不管了，我要出门。再这么憋下去我非得出问题不可。也没必要这么紧张，说不定其实没有那么多人关注我们呢。”

“我说不行！”

罗伊放下手里的东西站起来，音调高了不少，语气也冷了下来，带着命令的意味。

西奥多转过身，脸上的表情有点茫然和无措，他似乎不理解为什么罗伊的态度变得坚决和认真。他有点尴尬的挠挠头：

“你……很在意这个吗？可是我们以后总要出门的啊……”

他小心翼翼地观察着罗伊的表情。

“你不会生气了吧？”

罗伊忽然意识到，用对伊萨克的那一套，对着西奥多是行不通的。他就是一个没什么需要隐藏的富家子，同样的，也不需要为什么担忧；想到什么就做什么，毫无顾虑。自己是时时刻刻紧绷着弦，惯下命令，这不该是西奥多认知中“罗伊帕特尔”的状态。

即便西奥多涉世未深，看上去一副心眼缺大了的样子，也不代表他不会起疑。

罗伊于是不动声色的转开眼，掩住刚才的强硬，重新坐回椅子上，继续捏着勺子搅着已经凉了的代餐粥，心里盘算着，嘴上应付道：

“……没有生气，只是想到万一传出那些闲言碎语就，总之，我很讨厌别人过分关注。”

西奥多想到罗伊之前低调的放佛不存在似的状态，恍然大悟地点了点头，复尔又有点苦恼，他可不是一个多么喜欢低调的人，也不是说刻意招摇，可罗伊这种程度，若是要他配合，显然会影响他的正常生活。

罗伊知道不出门不是最好的方式，况且西奥多看上去完全不能忍受；现在也许是不那么相熟，还保留着一点对罗伊的惧怕，所以能够克制；可一旦少爷脾气上来了，或者更糟，利用他的信息素——这绝对是罗伊不愿意见到的场面。

如果一定要出门，那么就找没人会过分关注这两大家族的地方，如果人少一点、又能让西奥多愿意停留几天……

罗伊心里琢磨着，脑海里已经浮现了几个可选之处。

 

“哇哦——”西奥多的声音难掩激动，“你怎么会知道这种地方？”

舰船还没有停稳，西奥多就忍不住要去按开舱门的按钮，被罗伊拍开了手。

这是一处自由停放舰船的场地，足有三个邦联大厦占地那么大，除了横亘在地上的轮辙，触目可及皆是一片雪白。

西奥多激动之余不忘搜索这陌生星球的资料。

“小雪星，开发用于制造低温用品以及储藏……”西奥多迅速的念了一行，又抬眼顺着窗户朝外看看，“这图片上比这繁华多了啊，怎么实际上人这么少？”

“后来开拓了大雪星，这里重要的功能都被替代了，大部分产业转移后，这里就只剩下一些居民了。”罗伊头也不回的答，顺手递给西奥多一件外套。

“谢谢。”西奥多接过后又往下划了划，“哇！真被你说对了，你懂的真多！”

小雪星到了年末，是温度最低的时候，除了回家或者探亲，很少有人来这边；政客们最多把手伸到大雪星，这地方倒算难得的清净。只是基础设施什么的，自然远远落后于大雪星，更无法和诺曼星相提并论。

好在西奥多一直沉浸在这片诺曼星难得一见的雪原——首都星的温控是一流，整年都是舒适宜人的温度，小雪星四季如此的景色，倒显得稀罕。

而且这地方距离中立星群很近，罗伊敢肯定亚摩斯那个护弟狂魔是不许西奥多来这里的。

“早知道我们第一天就来了！”西奥多的语气里难掩懊悔，转身又向罗伊抱怨，“你知道这么好的地方，怎么不早说？”

西奥多赞口不绝的“好”地方，其实算得上罗伊的噩梦之一了。

那时候他比西奥多还要小一岁，知道莫西人手紧缺，软磨硬泡才被允许跟过来。那是他第一次来到科马里境内，只是激动紧张的心情很快就被严寒打碎了——他正处在对自己身体素质盲目自信的年龄，没把莫西的叮嘱当一回事，把那件不怎么好看的御寒服忘在了舰船上。等他追悔莫及的时候，他们正在距离舰船几百公里的地方盯梢一个在雪山里造假抑制剂的工厂。整整四五个小时，罗伊需要在严寒中紧盯着监控屏幕。

往事不堪回首。

不过这一次他有备而来，同时歪打正着，他发觉低温使他体内的信息素浓度稳定了许多，这无疑算是意外之喜。

他们早上出发，也要将近20个小时才到达这边，他们打算先找个地方睡一觉再说。罗伊没记错的话，这里是有一处安全屋的，只是舰船开不到，需要乘坐公共舰运，不过在和西奥多说明距离不算远的情况之后，他们就改为了步行。

西奥多边走边玩地上的雪，罗伊在不远不近的跟在后面，观察着街道两侧，找寻着原先的一些接头点。

“罗伊，这些是人造雪吗？”西奥多忽然回头，手里掬着一大捧雪问道。

“不是，现在已经没有再为小雪星人工造雪了……”罗伊将思绪抽回，正看到西奥多噙着一丝不怀好意的笑，双手还在来回拍打着那一捧雪，罗伊几乎是下意识地往后退了一步，并出声警告，“你敢……”

话说了一半，眼前一花，一个雪球擦着罗伊地鬓角砸在了身后地雪地上。

西奥多大笑着往前跑去，帽檐下露出来一簇不安分的红色卷发。

“你这白痴……”

罗伊揉了揉冷不丁被冰到的耳朵，立刻弯腰抓起一把雪朝前跑去。

最后的结果是西奥多蜷缩在地上抱着头大叫着求饶：

“嘿！你别太过分了！我都没有砸到你……啊！别别别往领子里塞了！”

西奥多无比后悔招惹罗伊，他万万没想到罗伊力气会这么大，一个甚至没砸中的雪球，换来的是大捧塞进领子里的雪花，化成水后冷冰冰地贴在脖子上；头发也在打闹时散开了，发尾湿漉漉的拧成一绺一绺，防寒手套也被罗伊抢着摘掉了。自己现在就像个被打湿的雕像，站在漏风的楼道，等着罗伊开门。

这是什么怪力烂脾气的Omega？！

罗伊也没有好到哪里去，西奥多一个个头直逼伊萨克的Alpha，其实力气比他大多了，他之所以能够按倒他，不过是占了近身搏斗的便宜；何况对一个只是搞恶作剧的、毫无还手之力的学生，他也不可能真的用出十分力气。混战中半边身体都贴着雪地，半个衣服都是冰凉凉的；而这种毫无意义、幼稚愚蠢的打斗不知收获了多少路人嘲笑的眼光，罗伊一想到这里，就觉得脸都要烧起来了，太丢人了！

这是什么长不大的神经病Alpha？！

罗伊换了好几个密匙才打开门，屋里因为很久没住人，取暖的设备是关掉的，但总好过越来越冷的室外。

屋子不大，打开门就能看到全貌。靠着墙的两张单人床，一个很小的洗浴间，一张桌子，一个柜子。

“你不是说这是你们来这里实地考察时候住的地方吗？你们一个小组怎么说也得七八个人吧，怎么住的下？”

面对西奥多无心的一问，罗伊这才想起来替这个屋子编的谎话——顺着他曾是文学系学生这个身份，以考察做报告为由头，安了个合理的名头。

“……不是所有人都住在小镇，有一些要去野外，还有一些要去村庄。”

西奥多点点头，转着头继续打量着不大的屋子。

为了防止西奥多再提问，罗伊拿出了换洗的衣服，冲他说道：

“别傻站着，去收拾收拾自己，浑身都湿透了。”罗伊想了想，又补充，“要先开水阀，这里不是电子控制的，你会开吗？”

“你先去吧，你看上去冷的发抖。”西奥多还在为刚才的事郁闷，嘀嘀咕咕的，“天呐，你到底哪里来那么大的力气，明明是个Omega。”

罗伊的确很冷，于是他也没在推让，对这种听的耳朵起茧的话也懒得争辩，扔下一句“前提是我是个男人”就走进了浴室。

 

第二天罗伊醒来的时候，西奥多还蒙着头睡得昏天黑地，于是他快速地洗漱后，悄悄地出了门。

罗伊关掉了布莱兹给他的那个通讯仪上的定位功能，打开了自己随身带着的那个，从过往记录里翻出了一条，点了几下，便顺着微缩地图上的红标走去。

最终红标带着罗伊走到了一家星际旅行社，店面很小，招牌很旧。罗伊推开门进去，前台柜后传来懒洋洋的一声：

“最近歇业。”

听到这句话，罗伊心下了然，莫西曾经在特兰斯有无数个四季都在“歇业”

的旅行社店面。

“既不在科马里，也不在特兰斯的路线，我要6号。”

就这么没头没尾的一句，前台柜后倏地伸出一颗脑袋，皱着眉仔细打量着罗伊，忽地站起来，先是往空空如也的门口看了一下，然后迅速地走出来，压低了声音，难掩激动。

“是你！我记得你，六年前那波人！还是七年前？特兰斯人，对吗？嘿，你把头发变成了金色？这可瞒不过我，你怎么会来这里？最近可不太平，你没看这里已经不做事了，只留我在这里打发你们这些消息滞后的家伙。”

“是，是我。”罗伊无奈的地点点头，耐着性子听完眼前这家伙一通自白，听到最后，颇为意外地挑挑眉，“不太平，怎么？这么说来这里的暗点全部关掉了？”

“七七八八吧，总之大部分都从小雪星去了更偏僻地地方，不知为什么，前一段时间和很多特兰斯的生意突然断了，还有好些规模不大的站点忽然没了消息，连人带货不见踪影，都不知道是不是被处理掉了。这种时候，谁还敢顶风作案？”

罗伊面上不动声色，心里骇然。不想那件事竟然波及到了科马里。

“还有呢，附近的居民，有几个反应自己家的Omega女儿去附近的星球工作，已经很久没回来了，都说工作的地方给的理由是有宇宙风暴，舰船无法正常航行，谁都知道是胡扯。还有一家说孩子去了诺曼星，竟一改去时的恋家，发消息来说短期不会回家，让家里不必挂念。你说这些，哪一件听上去正常？可惜现在这时候，也没有哪个组织敢插手。”

罗伊还想多问几句，忽然通讯仪嘀嘀嘀响起来，却是西奥多打进来。

该死。罗伊一时后悔不已，刚才应该直接把这个关掉的。

他示意对方暂停一下，接起通讯，西奥多大概是刚醒过来，带着重重的鼻音。

“……你去哪里了？”

罗伊瞬间感受到了两道八卦的目光，他稍稍侧了侧身子，简短的答：

“吃早饭。”

“你怎么不叫醒我？那我怎么办，我也饿啊。不行，你在哪儿，我去找你。”

话筒那边立刻传来窸悉簌簌的声音，可以想象得到西奥多毫不犹豫地掀开被子穿衣服的样子。

“你不要出来了，我回去带给你，总行了吧？”罗伊忍不住伸手扶额。老天爷，让他找到这个地方吗？

“那多麻烦啊，我出去吃，正好吃完就直接出去玩了，你也省的多跑。我洗脸了，一会再说。”

说完据挂断了通讯。

“真是个自大的混蛋啊……”罗伊忍不住小声骂了一句，转身无奈的说，“不能再多说了，我先走了，呃……”

“伊夫，我是伊夫，我知道，我的名字太普通了，总是没有人记得……”

“伊夫。我记住了，我还有些话要问你，我大概会在这里待几天，你都在吧？”

“这几天应该都是我，不过你来的话还是要小心为妙，别让人跟着你。”伊夫对着罗伊即将推开门的背影细心的叮嘱，末了才问，“对了，我还没问你叫什么名字呢？”

“罗伊！”

罗伊扔下一个名字就匆匆离开了，伊夫对着空无一人的门口喃喃道：

“罗伊，真是个厉害家伙。带着情人来查这些东西？真是胆识过人……话说回来，这家伙是怎么找到这里的？啧啧啧……”


	9. Chapter 9

罗伊本觉得在小雪星停留四天有些耽误事情，然而在听伊夫说了更多的细节后，却恨不得能够多停留几天。他选这个地方，本是图人少清净，相对安全；顺着很早留下来那个信号找人，也是抱着试一试的心态，他本以为不会有什么大事的。

伊夫说许多组织都挪了地方，这倒不稀奇，他们本是不合律法的组织，长久的停留在一处会有风险。

让他警觉起来的是另一件事。

那几个没有回家和去了诺曼星后态度陡变的Omega，让他隐隐嗅到不同寻常的气息。

这一次来，他也没有带什么设备，不好从驻星警署里拷贝材料，便看不到这些事情有没有被记入档案，没办法获得更多的细节；再加上西奥多一直缠着要去各处玩个新鲜，也没有机会再去找伊夫问个仔细。

于是他只是在游玩途中去了市民电子图书大楼里，找了最近几月的电子报刊，试图从中找到些蛛丝马迹。遗憾的是，也并未有相关的新闻登报。在一些居民区的饭馆里吃饭时，也没有听到人们讨论类似的事情。

可罗伊知道，伊夫不会没有缘故说这些话。

他想起来曾经那些被哄骗、被贩卖到夜场或偏远星球的Omega，一方面是很多家庭因为不重视，或是不愿闹大、觉得丢人，在孩子表现了不愿回家后，都不会选择报警；还有的家庭有了Alpha后，就对Omega不那么在意。还在汨罗星时，莫西帮助过几个离家出走的Omega，他们无一不愿意回家去，而后也并没有家人来寻找。

另一方面，现在的贩卖集团都很有组织性，狡猾且敏锐，他们往往就找这样的Omega下手；同时不会过于集中在同一地区锁定对象，以免引起关注。

当然，罗伊心里清楚，这些集团背后，一定是极有势力的家族在为他们撑腰，否则不会这么多年都屡禁不止，实际上，贩卖Omega只是表面现象，实际上牵涉到的产业、家族和权势错综复杂，根本是难以撼动和瓦解的。

罗伊心里的猜测翻涌不止，他一个人实在能力有限，恨不得赶快回到诺曼星告诉莫西，事情牵扯到诺曼星，他总是不由自主地联想到他们在科斯星没找回的那一批抑制剂，当时他们也怀疑过是不是科马里的势力所为。

可是现在他不得不耐着性子陪西奥多吃喝玩乐，压制住一剂麻醉针撂倒这个头脑简单的壮汉直接搬上舰船的念头。

“我们今天必须走吗？不能再多玩两天？”西奥多怀里抱着一个变温储物盒，恋恋不舍的看着身后的易物市场。

“是的，确切的说是三个小时后，我们就要出发回诺曼星了。”罗伊丝毫不为西奥多疑似耍赖的语气所动，“戴维斯家的少爷居然会对一个露天的旧货市场感兴趣。”

“也不都是旧货，这个不就是全新的？这可是最近几天见到手艺最好的冰雕师傅了，据说这种手艺都快失传了。你看到了吧？这比3D打印的还像我呢。”西奥多得意的扬起手里的盒子，“我可从来没有对这种地方抱有偏见，我很多收藏的孤本都是从这种地方找到的呢！要知道诺曼星的旧货市场可难找多了。”

西奥多语气里难掩骄傲。

“什么孤本？”

“呃……没什么，就是，就是我的兴趣之一罢了。”

罗伊也没再追问，大概也就是早期有关飞行器的科普和工具书吧。

西奥多却伸出长长的手臂搭在罗伊的肩上，眯着眼睛质问：

“你刚刚是不是又讽刺我了？我说，你好歹也要对你的Alpha尊重一点吧？”

“哦，闭嘴吧，西奥多。”

“不然从友好一点开始怎么样？”

“相信我，我对你算得上是前所未有的友好了。”

“好吧。但是，天呐，你可真高，你有180公分吗？”

“因为我在长个子的年纪没有人总是把胳膊搭在我的肩膀上。”

“哇，你就不能有话直说？”

“好吧。离我远点。”

西奥多悻悻地放下手臂。

这几天相处下来，他发现罗伊其实就是面上看着冷冰冰的，实际上并不难相处。他觉得他们这次小雪星之旅还是挺有趣的，罗伊懂得很多，对这地方也很了解，带他去吃的东西都很有风味。

同时，他认为罗伊最大的缺点就是，从不接受他友善的示好。

“谢谢你这几天带我玩，回到诺曼星我也带你去些有意思的地方吧？”西奥多不甘心，又挑起话头。不过问出声后，他就意识到，罗伊只是和他曾经不熟识，但是他也是住在诺曼星的，登时就懊恼自己的愚蠢。

但是罗伊这次却一反常态地没有用那种戏谑地眼神看他，而是颇为认真地考虑了一下，不置可否：

“有空的话。”

西奥多则颇为意外的扬眉，在心里若有所思地感叹：罗伊也有友好的时候。

 

七天过后一大早，西奥多要准时上课，又是一通鸡飞狗跳，他只能带着速食赶去学校，于是幽怨地看了好几眼坐在餐厅不紧不慢吃早饭的罗伊。

“你不用去工作吗？”

“需要啊，但是我只要在家里工作就好。”罗伊冲他笑笑，“好好上课。”

“噢，你这个样子简直像透了亚摩斯！”

西奥多恨恨地夺门而去。

西奥多走后，罗伊也随即出了门，他本来打算离开这里直接去找莫西，转念又先去了银湖区布莱兹为自己准备的那套房子。

保险起见，还是小心行事较为稳妥。

罗伊先联系了布莱兹，布莱兹则表示银湖区有阿米塔部署的人，不需要过分防备，罗伊这才换下了那一套裁剪合体的衣服，穿了便装出门。

阿米塔毕竟有布莱兹这样的人做后盾，杜夏普组织在诺曼星上的地盘可比莫西体面多了，他们最大的据点是一家颇具规模的为专Beta服务的夜间消费场所，这也是阿米塔在诺曼星的合法生意。

他们提供给莫西的场地是三间地下负三层的库房，紧挨着“诺曼之夜”旁。这地下库房，听上去是不好听，可罗伊必须说句公道话，装修的比莫西在汨罗星的地方要好得多。而且这三间屋子好在有一个单独的电梯通往负三层，可以避免过多的接触到来往库房的员工。

罗伊摸摸新的桌椅柜子，再看着聚精会神对着几面显示屏敲敲打打的余鸣，发自内心的冲莫西感慨：

“不枉我在中心区这水深火热的几天。”

“怎么？新婚生活不如意？”莫西打趣道。

“说实话，我甚至想过帮布莱兹直接暗杀了毕夏普帕特尔夺权，就不用这种曲线救国的方式保全她的女儿了；而我也不用再替戴维斯家的看小孩，不是一举两得？”

罗伊翻了个白眼。

“很不幸，目前还没有合适的计划暗杀毕夏普。只能靠你看小孩来维持局面。”莫西边从柜子里取东西，边认真的回答。

“要不是他，我们用得着跑到这地方求人吗？”余鸣在一旁冷冷的插话，并不看罗伊一眼。

罗伊习惯了他的冷嘲热讽，没有理会，莫西带着责备意味地看了余鸣一眼，转身朝罗伊说：

“不过也幸好是个什么都不懂的傻小子，要不然还得应付他，那才够受的。”

罗伊想了想，倒也是。于是颇为赞同的点点头，浮现在脑子里西奥多笑起来那张脸，也不是那么欠揍了。

“噢，我怎么到这里来和你闲扯这些。”罗伊忽然想起自己来这里的目的，于是把小雪星上伊夫的那些话和自己的猜测一五一十告诉了莫西。

莫西越听表情越凝重，听完后思考了许久，才吁了一口气。

“八成是已经出事了。那地方的人更不愿意声张，从你听到消息到现在这么几天，没准都被转手到哪儿去了。”

莫西抬手揉了揉脑袋，烦躁的“啧”了一声，没再多余说什么，屋里顿时陷入了一阵沉默。

罗伊知道现在的情况，他们没有办法放开手脚去调查，即便八成能确定，也不好在科马里出头。一是关系网已经不似从前在汨罗那么方便；二是现在也没有足够的人手去跟进调查。

“不然，就把这件事告诉阿米塔？总不能袖手旁观吧？而且我们也得知道特兰斯现在那边的情况；在科斯丢掉的那一批抑制剂到现在都没有头绪。趁着这个机会，问他们要一些人手……”

“借着帮他们调查失踪Omega的名头，顺便查查抑制剂的事，一举两得？”余鸣这时才稍显正经，椅子转了半圈，看着莫西，接了罗伊的话头。

莫西看了看余鸣，又看了看罗伊，点了点头。

“暂时这样打算吧，这的确是个建立合作的机会。不过在这之前我还是要查到一些更详细的东西。”

莫西拍了拍罗伊的肩膀，不无担心地说：

“辛苦你了。不过以后还是要更注意才好，别让西奥多戴维斯看出什么来。你先回去，有新的进展我会马上联系你。”

罗伊点点头，顺着员工电梯上去，从夜店正门出来。现在只有下午三点钟，还有几个钟头才开业，罗伊左右看了看，并无异常，便回到了银湖区公寓，打算自己也再查查。

罗伊在暗网中搜寻关于打着“宠物拍卖”标签的活动，这是对于Omega贩卖的代称，那些看上去可爱的猫猫狗狗的三维影息，代表的是一个一个被诱哄拐骗的Omega。

不过这种活动即便在暗网，也不会堂而皇之的挂在主页上。没有内部的人邀请，罗伊没办法进入交易地址，也得不到什么很有用的消息。

皱着眉迅速地扫视着网页上一行一行的文字，罗伊甚至生出了亲自出马调查的念头。

这么想着，通讯仪响了一声，罗伊眼睛还盯着屏幕，单手按了播放的按钮。西奥多欢快的声音跳了出来。

“大哥说今晚请我们吃饭，地址我发给你了。顺便问一句，需要我来接你吗？”

罗伊滑动着页面的手指顿了顿。

……亲自出马什么的，还是先放一放吧。

 

尽管表明可以自己去，西奥多还是不由分说地来到了银湖区，距离亚摩斯约定的时间还有一个多小时的时候，就兴冲冲地等在罗伊公寓的大门口。

西奥多和亚摩斯关系不错，可是因为各自工作学习的缘故，应该不常见面。差着17岁，西奥多还很崇拜自己这位年轻有为的大哥。

去的路上，罗伊因为心里揣着事情，便心不在焉地应付着西奥多抛来的话头；西奥多则毫无察觉，心情一直很雀跃。

亚摩斯邀请他们吃饭的地方，并不像罗伊想象的那样气派奢华，反而是一处简单低调的建筑。小小的金属圆牌挂在侧面的墙上，上面印刻着店名；进门后是一处狭窄的通道接连着电梯，装修处处精细，用料和内饰都透露着主人不俗的品味。

礼貌的问候之后，亚摩斯分别递给他们两人挑选菜品的控制板。

罗伊按照自己的口味选了，接下来就是客套的你来我往。

亚摩斯照例关心西奥多的生活，问一些寻常的话；因着罗伊的缘故，多了些对帕特尔家族的关心。

罗伊也暗示了帕特尔家族意向不变，会在明年年初的国会选举上支持巴奈特戴维斯议长。

彬彬有礼的应付这种场合对罗伊来说不是难事，可是心里压着事的时候，就难免生出烦闷和不耐来。

这一场装模做样的应酬并没有结束在晚餐，因为西奥多热情地邀请心爱的大哥去他们的“爱巢”做客；而这位本应忙碌到连抽个空吃饭都是奢侈的财政部长又正好有空。

西奥多说出“爱巢”这个词语的时候，罗伊的微笑已经僵硬在了脸上，就像一张劣质的面具——而他还得忍着不能撕下来。

他实在不知道一个看上去各方面正常的二世祖为什么时不时就要露出这副蠢相；说实话，哪怕西奥多是一个傲慢而恶劣的花花公子，他都能应付的比现在游刃有余的多，可就现在这样时而小心翼翼地示好、时而毫无防备地愚蠢，让罗伊不知如何是好。

于是罗伊只能暂搁在暗网寻找蛛丝马迹的打算，和西奥多一起回到中心区的“爱巢”，并排坐在沙发上，得体地微笑到亚摩斯离开。

罗伊叫住伸着懒腰准备去洗漱的西奥多，提出要求：

“嘿，以后这种……家庭聚餐，最好提前告诉我，以防我有自己的事要安排。”

“呃，亚摩斯平时很忙，难得抽空……”

“我知道他的工作很多。但我的事也同样重要。”罗伊有些不满，打断了西奥多。

“我不是说你的事不重要，我只是想说他很少会突然找我吃饭，下一次可能也要几个月之后了吧。”西奥多有些无奈地解释，困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“你今天心情不好吗？我觉得你似乎在生气。”

“没有。”罗伊干巴巴的扔下两个字，想了想又补充，“还有一点，我以后大部分时间不会住在这里，如果需要我过来住，要提前告诉我。”

西奥多再迟钝，也听出了罗伊语气里的疏离，而这种冷静的态度，让他心里隐隐有些不舒服，罗伊这样说，就好像……

“嘿……你的意思是，我以后要一个人住在这里吗？”

“你方便住哪里都可以啊。”

“不，我的意思是，我们不是已经结婚了吗？我以为我们会住在一起……”

罗伊闻言抬头，有些不解的看着眼前茫然局促的西奥多。

“但这只是一场政治交易。我们不需要在没人的时候继续伪装啊。我之所以代替温妮做这件事，只是她现在就踏入婚姻太早了，何况她比较介意自己的婚姻掺杂太多其他的因素。而我不那么介意而已。”罗伊送了耸肩，露出一个微笑，“你也不用有这么大的心理负担，我们就继续各自之前的生活就好了。”

“……那好，正好我有许多东西没有搬过来，也不用再麻烦了。”西奥多吁了一口气，表情却不似语气那般如释重负，带着些许不解和郁闷。

罗伊点点头，没再多说什么，径自进了自己的房间。

 

西奥多夜半翻来覆去的睡不着，最终坐起身，给科特拨去了通讯。

“科特，你说，他是不是也太冷静了？我看上去有那么差吗？他虽然说的挺客气，但是明显不想再和我多接触了。”

“这有什么？你们半个月前还是完全不相识的陌生人呢。人家代替自己的妹妹，指不定心里怎么看你们一家人呢，温妮确实才16岁啊，我都不会对这种小姑娘下手……”

“别拿我和你比！再说，我又不是打算玩玩的，我很认真的啊，而且明明帕特尔家族也已经答应了。”西奥多在黑暗中恼怒的揉揉脑袋。

“那这样不是正好，他对你没兴趣，过了这段时间，你们一拍两散，你继续去追求温妮，也不耽误什么嘛。”

“问题是，他好像对和我结婚完全不在意的样子，就像完成工作任务一样……”

“嘿，你怎么这么唧唧歪歪的？这事本来也和工作差不多了。要我说，你这种太认真的态度才有问题，现在谁把政治婚姻当回事？而且罗伊都有多大了？27，还是28？人家看你就像我们看十一二岁的小鬼，怎么会对你生出什么别的想法？”

“还是不一样的吧，十一二岁的小鬼怎么会有浓度这么高的信息素……”西奥多想起来他们住在这里的第一晚，罗伊戒备和恼怒的样子。

“得了吧，你跟我说有什么用啊？你忘了下午看到他从什么地方走出来？成年都有自己的生活的，说不定人家恋人都有好几个，还是诺曼之夜的常客呢，和你只不过逢场作戏，有什么稀奇？”

“……”西奥多想起下午的实践课，碰巧看到罗伊那匆匆离开的身影。

“说起来，我们正准备挪地方，诺曼之夜，来吗？听说今晚送来几个新人。”

“不去不去，你自己玩吧。”西奥多心里一阵烦躁，就要挂掉通讯。

“每一次都是这样，就你最扫兴，打电话来说些有的没的……”

 

科特的话点醒了西奥多，也许罗伊根本没有把这个婚姻放在心上，更无所谓自己的态度，只要这些事不影响到他自己的生活就好。

西奥多慢慢在被窝里翻了个身，自己面对这场突如其来的婚姻如临大敌的样子，似乎真的是很没有必要。

些许三五个月后，一切就像没有发生过呢，他和罗伊，就只是从完全陌生，变成认识而已。

私下里的罗伊会是什么样子呢？西奥多想象着罗伊懒洋洋的靠在诺曼之夜昂贵的沙发上，眯着眼慵懒调情的样子；或者他是有固定的恋人，那张永远冷静，永远得体的脸上，会露出一些不一样的神色吗，也会有除了这些面对公务之外的表情吗？

西奥多朝着罗伊卧室的方向看着，心里翻滚着各式各样的猜想。

罗伊真的很好看，西奥多心想。

这么好看的人，任谁都会有几分好奇心吧，西奥多心想。

怪不得自己被科特骂唧唧歪歪。

西奥多长长吐了口气，闭上了眼睛。

 


End file.
